Supergirl's Secret Crush
by Kaden-san
Summary: Kara/Supergirl has that secret little smile and extra bounce in her step nowadays. After a slip of the tongue in which she reveals she is dating someone; the race is on to discover the identity of the person that has captured Supergirl's attention. Tags: AU, OC, OOC
1. Her Secret Is Out

A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Supergirl or the DC-verse and blah...blah...blah

A/N 2: All of the listed characters below know that Kara is Supergirl for the sake of simplicity. Would now be a good time to mention that this story has the following tags: AU, OC, OOC?

* * *

 **Supergirl's Secret Crush**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: [Kara D./Supergirl, OC]**

 **Inspiration from: binge watched all current episodes of Supergirl and inspiration struck**

 **Beta Read by: Ravensnake**

* * *

James Olsen looked up from his breakfast date with his on-again girlfriend Lucy Lane when he noticed Kara Danvers a.k.a Supergirl walk into the coffee shop, the _SteamDot_ , and he waved a hand in greeting. His eyebrows raised when his normally enthused friend/co-worker didn't even notice him and he chuckled when Kara bumped into another customer because she was too busy tapping away at her phone. True to form Kara apologized profusely and the elderly gentleman waved her off amicably.

"James? James."

"Huh? What did you say Lucy?"

James shook his head and did his best to return to his previous conversation with his girlfriend. He scolded himself for not paying attention to Lucy because there weren't many opportunities for them to be able to have breakfast together and he went to speak but Lucy had turned around. James smiled sheepishly when Lucy turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy. It's just Kara has been really pushing herself lately with her _extraterrestrial_ activities and I don't want to see her burn out."

"While I admire your determination to keep your promise to Superman about his cousin, I think that you should be paying more attention to me."

James smiled into the kiss as Lucy leaned across the table and kissed him hungrily. For the sake of good manners and the fact that both of them had to maintain their good public images, James pulled away after several seconds and smiled goofily. Lucy chuckled and licked her lower lip. James looked over at the counter again and saw Kara smile at her phone before tapping away again. He watched as Kara absentmindedly picked up Cat Grant's usual morning breakfast run but he was surprised when Kara gave a much less warm goodbye than she usually did to the teenage boy behind the register.

"Kara seems drawn into her phone more than usual this morning. I think the poor boy behind the counter is going to cry."

"You noticed that too huh? Hold on a second. Hey Kara!"

James called out to Kara and raised his hand to aid in getting her attention. His greeting startled Kara as the blonde-haired superheroine jumped as if she had been forcibly ripped from her own little world but grinned when she saw James and Lucy. She walked over and balanced her phone, bag and Cat's breakfast meal with practiced ease.

"Oh hey you two. Sorry that I didn't notice you guys."

"Yeah we noticed you were a little involved with your phone. Is everything okay?"

James shot Lucy a look for her teasing tone and mischievous smile but his girlfriend ignored him in favor of staring intently at Kara. Despite himself James leaned in closer as well and his surprise went up a few notches when Kara almost dropped everything in her arms and tucked her phone closer to her body. It was no surprise that Kara flustered easily and often put her foot in her mouth but her defensive posture and the heavy pink tinge on her cheeks were on an entire different level entirely.

"Oh that?! Um, nope, I mean yes, everything is fine. Just a silly conversation with someone outside of work."

"Oh? Outside of work? Does Kara Danvers have a special someone outside of both her jobs? Say it isn't so!"

"Special someone? Pssh. Please."

James grinned a shark-like grin as Kara's nervousness became more apparent the more questions Lucy asked and he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Kara noticed his movements and posture and made a bee-line for the door.

"Gotta go! I can't be late to work!"

James chuckled and sat back up to his original position. He noticed Lucy reaching into her bag and he raised his eyebrows when his girlfriend pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy didn't even look up and her fingers were a blur as they moved across the screen of her phone.

"Kara is seeing someone and I want to know who. I'm sending out a group text to our friends to see who knows anything."

"Lucy it's really none of our-"

James fell silent when Lucy held up a finger and a moment later his phone chimed. He took it out of his pocket and opened the text message from Lucy.

 _Lucy: Just ran into Kara in the SteamDot. She's totally seeing someone in secret! Anyone know anything?_

James sighed and set his phone down on the table. Lucy set her phone down as well and raised an eyebrow at James's disgruntled expression.

"Oh come on babe. Kara is an open book and for her to be seeing someone in secret without telling anyone is too juicy to let go. I just want to make sure that she's safe and no one is taking advantage of our resident meta-human."

"Okay! Fine!"

Lucy grinned and James looked down at the text message again. Even though he knew that he had no right to be, he felt a little bit hurt that Kara hadn't told him that she might be seeing someone and he also felt foolish for not noticing her act any differently if she was.

* * *

 _Lucy: Just ran into Kara in the SteamDot. She's totally seeing someone in secret! Anyone know anything?_

Winslow 'Winn' Schott tore himself away from his daily morning Minecraft session at his desk at work when his phone alerted him to a text and he muttered under his breath at the distraction. Getting in a few minutes of Minecraft before the start to his work day at _CatCo_. made his hectic, often frantic and sometimes manic day bearable and he did not like to be disturbed. Especially when the text came from one of the many powerful, moody and temperamental women in his life. Winn almost dropped his phone when he read the text and he slapped himself a few times to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. After a moment of a sudden influx of multiple emotions, Winn's brain switched back on and his fingers started moving across his phone's screen.

 _Winn: C'mon now. I think we would know if Kara was 'dating' someone. Her body isn't physically capable of holding a lie or being deceptive._

Satisfied that he nipped this slightly disturbing discussion in the bud, Winn turned back to his computer but just as he was about to delve back into the world of creative landscaping his phone chimed again.

 _C.F.K.A #1: Normally I would agree with you but I was there with Lucy. Kara's got her head up in the clouds this morning. She'll be there in a few moments. Then you'll know what we're talking about._

Winn scoffed again but didn't reply to James's response and shut down his videogame in frustration. Labeling James as Combatant For Kara's Affections #1 in his contacts on his phone might be a little childish but Kara Danvers was that one in a million girl that all the storybooks talked about. Technically Winn was 'seeing' Siobhan at the moment but Winn knew a relationship wouldn't work out between them in the long term. While Siobhan was beautiful and witty and the sex was great, Siobhan wasn't Kara and Winn knew he still carried a torch for the bumbling, nerdy and gorgeous southern belle.

The elevator chimed and broke Winn out of his slightly dark musings and the woman in question walked out. Kara clothing style always made Winn smile because her outfits were so carefree and feminine but in the safety of his own mind Winn wished that Kara would once again wear outfits like she did when she was under the influence of the red kryptonite.

James's text message popped up in Winn's head again and despite himself, Winn observed Kara a little more closely than normal. Just like James had stated, Kara was oblivious to the outside world as she walked down the center aisle to her desk and her attention was riveted on her phone. Kara giggled, tapped away at her phone and then set it down on her desk.

"What is it Winn? Do I have something on the back of my dress?"

"What? Oh no, no. Just thinking about something."

Winn gave himself a mental high-five for responding to Kara's question so quickly and snapping himself out of his thoughts. Kara shrugged and took off her light summer cardigan which only drew attention to the lower than usual back of her dress. Kara's smooth skin shifted as she put her cardigan on the back of her chair and her light blue pastel colored dress hugged her rear quite well this morning.

"Well don't think too hard or steam will come out of your ears."

"Har dee har har."

Winn laughed weakly at the corny joke but then he noticed that Kara had put a little more effort into her appearance today and a sinking suspicion that James might be right bubbled up in his mind. Kara had used a little more makeup today and her dress seemed a cut above the price range she normally wore. The arrival of the women in charge, one self-absorbed witch named Cat Grant arrived and like usual Kara greeted her outside the elevator with a cup of coffee and croissant.

"Relevant people, my office now."

Winn got up out of his chair and grabbed his laptop and phone. He sent out a quick text before he followed behind James Olsen into Cat Grant's office.

 _Winn: Well…she is wearing a little more makeup today and her dress seems new._

Just as Winn was about to put his phone in his pocket it alerted him to a new text message. He pulled the text up and groaned.

 _Lucy: Oooh the plot thickens! Little extra makeup, new dress… Can only mean one thing. Date night tonight!_

To add to the mystery and agitate Winn even more, just as he was about to step into Cat Grant's office, Kara's phone chimed and Winn paused for half a second. The curiosity of the identity of the mystery texter was almost too much for Winn to bear but then he remembered that Kara had super hearing, could snap him in half without a second thought and could shoot focused laser beams from her eyes. Not to mention the freeze breath. Winn decided he would interrogate Kara later.

* * *

The most powerful individual in National city, media mogul and CatCo.'s empress Cat Grant did not often find herself distracted from her work. However, at the end of yet again another productive work day, Cat Grant found herself distracted by her plucky, somewhat mousy but-ever-so-useful assistant Kara.

"Kiera come here."

Cat did not like to not be on top of things and although Kara seemed to possess unfailing optimism and happiness, today Kara seemed to be even more happy. If that was even possible. Kara stood up and walked over from the couch in Cat's office. Cat looked over her assistant with a critical eye and scoffed when the younger woman squirmed.

"You were perkier and more energetic than normal today. Did you have too much sugar throughout the day or something?"

"Um, no Ms. Grant. Just happy today."

Cat shook her head and rolled her eyes at her assistant's response and at that endearing (from what Cat hears around the water cooler gossip) quirk where Kara adjusts her glasses out of nervousness. Normally Cat would wait the situation out as it was only a matter of time before Kara cracked but this problem with Kara's demeanor had been bugging Cat all day so it was time to pull out the big guns.

"I texted my oldest son Adam today and he tells me that he is coming in for a visit few days from now."

"Oh. Wow. Um, do you want me to schedule a time for the two of you to catch up over dinner? Of course you do. You probably have so much to talk about and-"

"Kiera be quiet. You are rambling and while some might find it adorable I do not."

Kara looked down and made a few motions on her ever present tablet. Cat had no doubt that Kara had just canceled whatever dinner plans she had created for Cat and Adam. Kara had such an expressive face and while her reaction told Cat plenty, it was obvious to Cat that although her son and her assistant had quite the palpable chemistry, Adam's wish of starting a romantic relationship with Kara again was slim to none. The thought saddened Cat as her maternal instinct screamed at her to set Kara and Adam up together. Then, at that moment Kara's phone chimed with an incoming message.

"That. That right there. You were quite busy on your phone today and while I know that managing my day-to-day affairs is no picnic I would often look up to see you looking at your phone with a silly school girl crush smile on your face."

"Ms. Grant?"

And Cat Grant had her answer to the problem that had been vexing her all day as Kara fidgeted like she had ants crawling up her legs.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Or is it a she?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't understand Ms. Grant."

Cat feared that her eyes would get stuck on a permanent loop from rolling her eyes so much but secretly she smiled on the inside. Even though she may come across as a total frigid ice queen, Cat Grant did have a soul and she was a woman underneath her no-nonsense demeanor. Kara Danvers was in love and in that delightful, sappy puppy dog kind of way.

"Do not let your personal life interfere with your job Kiera. What you do when I do not require you is your own business."

"Of course Ms. Grant. I would never do anything to jeopardize my job here."

Kara's phone chimed again and Cat waved her hand dismissively even as she looked down at the papers on her desk.

"Go. Be gone. I do not need you anymore for the evening but I expect you here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Of course Ms. Grant. Good night."

Cat looked up from underneath her glasses and smiled at the delighted expression on her assistant's face as she responded to whatever the message said. Kara stood in the doorway to Cat's office, responded and went to leave.

"Kiera."

"Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Remember not to slouch and to slow down when you're talking. And for goodness sakes do something with your hair."

Cat smirked when Kara predictably blushed and stammered out nonsensical gibberish. Cat waved her hand and ordered her assistant to have fun. Kara left still muttering nonsense. Cat surmised that the person that had caught the lovely Kara Danver's attention must be someone special indeed.

* * *

 _Lucy: Just ran into Kara in the SteamDot. She's totally seeing someone in secret! Anyone know anything?_

 _Winn: C'mon now. I think we would know if Kara was 'dating' someone. Her body isn't physically capable of holding a lie or being deceptive._

 _James: Normally I would agree with you but I was there with Lucy. Kara's got her head up in the clouds this morning. She'll be there in a few moments. Then you'll know what we're talking about._

 _Winn: Well…she is wearing a little more makeup today and her dress seems new._

 _Lucy: Oooh the plot thickens! Little extra makeup, new dress… Can only mean one thing. Date night tonight!_

Alex Danvers sat on her sister Kara's couch, phone in hand and read the slew of text messages she had received in a group text from Lucy Lane. Alex hadn't responded as she had been busy with the continued training of some new D.E.O agents and when the initial text message had come in, Alex had been sparring with her boss Hank Henshaw. Once Alex had read the text messages a few times, the questions had started buzzing around in her brain and Alex hadn't been able to focus on anything else all day. The sound of keys jiggling in the lock and Kara entering her own apartment drew Alex out of her thoughts.

"Alex! What are you doing here? And sitting in my place in the dark. Major creepy."

"I didn't mean to startle you Kara. Just needed a quiet, safe place to think."

Kara turned on her apartment lights and hurried over to Alex. She sat down on the edge of the couch and dropped her purse on the floor. Alex smiled at Kara's reaction to her statements and squeezed Kara's hand reassuringly when her younger sister had grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…now that you mention it, there is something that you can do."

"Anything. Just tell me."

Alex almost felt bad about manipulating Kara and she worried that someone would take advantage of her sweet younger sister but the opportunity presented to her was too great to miss. Alex picked up her phone and showed Kara the group text message. Kara shrieked in what Alex surmised to be embarrassment and leapt off the couch. Kara must have been feeling quite the cocktail of emotions because she was floating off the ground, mouth moving a mile a minute but no sound coming out. Alex almost told Kara that she was floating off the ground but decided against it because it was too funny.

"What? You guys have nothing better to do with your day then speculate about my love life? Is this why everyone was acting all weird with me today?"

"Well it's not every day that Supergirl, let alone our sweet little Kara meets someone special. Do we know him? Do I know him? How did you meet him? Have you two gone out on an official date date yet? Does mom know?"

Alex knew that she was bombarding her younger sister with too many questions but Kara didn't handle pressure well. At least not the kind of pressure she couldn't withstand physically or physically bash her way out of. Kara's phone chimed at that moment and Alex scooped it up off the couch before Kara could reach it. Alex jumped backwards as Kara dived at her and Kara landed with an oomph on the couch. Kara's phone was locked and all that displayed on the screen was the standard new text message alert.

"Hey give me my phone!"

"Why? Is this your new beau?"

"Alex! Privacy is respected."

Even though she knew she didn't have a chance from physically keeping Kara's phone from her, Alex tried but Kara used her superior agility and speed to wrench her phone from Alex's hands. Just to make sure Alex couldn't attempt to get her phone back, Kara floated up to the ceiling of her apartment and floated horizontal. Alex jumped but she was too short and she grumbled with her hands on her hips. Kara ignored her with practiced ease, laughed at whatever the text message said and floated back down to the floor. She put on her cardigan again, grabbed her purse and walked to her front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Out. I have somewhere to be."

"And where would that somewhere be? With who?"

Kara didn't say anything and waggled her fingers goodbye at Alex.

"Kara wait!"

Kara stopped and stared at Alex with an exasperated look. Alex grinned, walked over and brushed a strand of hair out of Kara's face. She rested her hands on her younger sister's shoulders and smiled.

"Remember to have fun and not to ramble. Keep a level head but if it feels right, go for it. Live in the moment."

Kara smiled back at Alex and squeezed her hand in farewell. She opened the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I expect to hear all the details when you get back!"

* * *

Like in my _Potter's Hands_ series, the reader can help shape the possible continuation of this story. Please follow the instructions below:

Pairing: Kara D./Supergirl x OC (male/female)

Rating:? (need to know if a disclaimer needs to be put in)

Physical description of OC: (the more adjectives the better)

Characteristics of OC: (the more the better)


	2. The Date With The Boyfriend

**A/N: Thank you all for the attention this story has received. I wrote it to break out of a writer's block and the PM's and reviews have been much appreciated. I read and then re-read all the PM's and reviews for your suggested OC character bios and will incorporate them into future chapters. There was one review in particular that has spawned an entire new one shot.**

* * *

Kara Danvers impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby of her apartment building and she wished she had actually just jumped out of her apartment window to the ground below as that would have been faster. As soon as the elevator doors opened Kara sprinted out of the elevator, across the lobby and outside to the street. With her super hearing she could hear Alex talking to someone on the phone but chose not to listen to the conversation and Kara could also feel Alex's gaze on her.

"Taxi!"

Kara flagged down a taxi, climbed inside and told the driver to head to the center of the city. Kara didn't want her date to be ruined by overbearing, nosey sisters so she got out of the first taxi, paid the fare and hailed down a second cab. Her actions may have been bordering on paranoia and Kara knew that she needn't have worried that much but keeping her love life private at the moment was very, very important to Kara.

"We're here miss."

"Oh, thank you."

The taxi driver's voice drew Kara out of her thoughts and she paid the cabbie before walking into a rather classy bar. The familiar smells, the sense of warmth and good music made Kara smile. She weaved her way through the crowd, chatting with one of the waitresses for a moment and then sat down on a particular stool that had a good view of the interior but more importantly the bartender. Despite the many pairs of eyes that Kara felt on her, she didn't acknowledge any of them and she watched as the bartender performed a few flair tricks as he made a party of young adults their drinks. She clapped along with everyone else and looked up in surprise when a bowl of peanuts appeared in front of her.

"Girl, you need to stop staring and occupy your hand and mouth or Trick is going to melt into a pile of goo."

Horrified that she might actually have heat building up in her eyes, Kara spared a quick glance up at the mirrors above the bar and to her relief saw that her eyes were her normal blue. The waitress chuckled and Kara stuck her tongue out at her.

"Thea, how many times have I told you not to antagonize our customers? Do you know how much harder I have to work to keep them coming back after your shenanigans?"

The waitress, Thea, rolled her eyes as the bartender Kara had been shamelessly staring at walked over and set Kara's usual drink of Jack and Coke down in front of her. He deliberately ran his fingers over Kara's and Kara blushed but smiled up at him.

"Ugh, enough of the sweetness you two. Trick, just go and take your little girlfriend with you. I don't think the rest of us can stand anymore of the sexual tension between you two this week."

Thea's statement snapped Kara out of the pleasant haze she had sunk into and she shook her head so hard her hair flew all about her face.

"No! No. I can't let Trick lose any money just because I'm here. I'll behave and sit somewhere else. I promise."

Thea and Trick chuckled at Kara's outburst and Thea punched Kara lightly in the shoulder. Trick had stepped away, reached under the counter and returned with a light brown leather jacket.

"Don't worry little one, I have already made my rent tonight and I need to let Thea and the other employees get their share. If Thea is telling us to leave, I think we should take her advice and go, otherwise her father will get annoyed that his darling little princess is upset."

Trick ducked when Thea went to spray him with one of the seltzer water hoses and he reappeared a moment later on the other side of the bar, one arm wrapped snugly around Kara's waist. She blushed at the physical gesture but took one of his larger hands in hers and waved goodbye to Thea. Thea shooed them off with her hand and turned to face a customer who had been waiting for the trios conversation to finish.

"C'mon, let's go outside."

Kara allowed Trick to lead them outside and walked out ahead when Trick held the door to the bar open. The two young adults didn't resume their previous physical embrace but they did walk closely side by side as they mindlessly ambled down the street. Night had overtaken National City but Kara loved to be out and about at night and looked up when Trick nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah?"

"You're smiling up at the nighttime pollution. Does the smog and other chemicals really make you that excited?"

Kara laughed and swatted Trick's shoulder. He made a pained expression and Kara's smile vanished as worry etched across her face. She stopped walking, turned to stand in front of Trick and grabbed his arm.

"Did I hurt you? I thought I was controlling my strength, I promise!"

"Kara. Kara! Relax. I'm okay. I was just pretending."

Trick had taken Kara's smaller hands in his and held them against his broad chest. The fine muscle tone Kara felt underneath Trick's shirt made her blush and she swore she could feel palpable energy flowing underneath his skin. Due to their positioning, Kara stood within inches of Trick and she could feel his light breathing on her face. She continued to look down at their hands, not wanting to look up and do something foolish. Trick stepped back and slung an arm around Kara's shoulders as he started walking again. Kara was extremely grateful that Trick understood what she was saying without having to voice it out loud and she leaned into him as they walked out of the district and into the park.

"I was actually looking up at the stars and thinking that tonight would be a good night to fly around."

"Yeah, I am a little jealous that you can fly and I can't."

Kara laughed quietly and pointed to an empty park bench. Trick led them over to it and sat down. Kara sat down next to him and positioned herself so that Trick had to wrap his arm around her. She leaned back with a contented sigh and played with the fingers of Trick's hand that hung over her shoulder.

"My sister and friends know that I am dating someone."

"Oh so we are dating? I wasn't really sure because we never really talked about it. Ouch!"

Trick grunted as Kara jabbed him in his ribs with her other arm and Trick laughed as he kissed the top of Kara's head.

"Okay okay. How did they found out that we are dating?"

"I don't know. I know I didn't mention it or say your name. I mean I'm not really surprised because half of my friends are journalists and the other half are mysterious secret agents."

"Yeah, I know that half."

Kara fell silent at Trick's quiet tone as she knew that even though the D.E.O had good intentions with trying to keep the world safe, some other satellite branches were not as lenient or diplomatic as her sister and Henshaw were. Trick had told her a few of the haunting details one night and that was the first time Kara had initiated physical contact and hugged Trick with all of her human strength.

"Well enough about that depressing topic. What do you want to do…oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on now. It's just a little rain. What, you couldn't sense this?"

Kara jumped up off the bench and spun in circles with her arms out as a light drizzle began to fall. Trick threw up his hands in mock anger but Kara caught him smiling at her as she spun around. To make someone else happy, and to have someone's sole attention focused on her made Kara giddy and she felt wanted. Wanted for her, Kara Danvers, not Supergirl and Kara winked her baby blues at Trick's arresting gray colored eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know that's not how my power works."

"And how would you know? You told me yourself that you haven't explored the full extent of your powers."

"Pot meet kettle. Neither have you."

Kara stuck her tongue out at Trick and he wagged a finger at her. Kara stopped spinning, darted over to the bench and pulled Trick up to join her. They spun twice before Trick slowed them and grabbed Kara's hips. Kara shivered at the intimacy of the gesture but wrapped her arms around his neck in response. They swayed back and forth for a moment to some unspoken tune but the sky opened up in earnest a few seconds later and Kara laughed.

"Doesn't seem like our date is going that well tonight."

"Well I think our date is going just fine. But I do think that we need to leave the park."

"Ever the optimist Kara Danvers."

"I have to be considering you're the ever present slight pessimist Trick Wells."

This time when Trick laughed and wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders, Kara wrapped her arm around Trick's waist underneath his jacket.

* * *

"Kara you really don't need to give me my jacket back tonight. I gave it to you so your dress wouldn't be ruined. Kind of ruins the whole trying to be chivalrous thing since you can't get cold so let me score my points somehow."

"Oh, so I'm some sort of game to you now huh?"

"I know that you're trying to act all badass and sassy but the drowned cat look isn't helping."

"Hey!"

Even as Kara swatted Trick again for his comment, the sight of him tossing his head back and laughing made her swoon on the inside. How she had 'snagged', as Alex and Lucy would say, a decent, humble, good-looking man was beyond Kara but she would thank whomever it was that was responsible. Maybe Trick could be her little slice of happiness in this crazy life of hers and she drank in his seemingly perpetually tanned skin, and slight scruff. Trick drew her out of her staring by leaning down and kissing her cheek. Kara predictably blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Good night Kara Danvers."

"Good night Trick Wells. Thanks for a fun night."

Kara squeezed Trick's hand as he stepped away and he winked at her. Once the door to the lobby of her apartment building closed Kara squealed and did a little happy dance. She skipped up the stairs to her apartment and hummed a little tune as she unlocked her apartment door. She flipped the lights on when she stepped inside, deposited her keys in the ceramic bowl on the island and placed a hand over her fast beating heart with a surprised gasp as Kara saw Alex watching Netflix on her TV.

"Alex! What are you still doing here?"

Alex turned around, ice cream spoon still in her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Kara. Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle from her fridge. She giggled at the irony, as she still dripped on her floor but due to her higher metabolism she drank more water than regular humans.

"Why are you soaking wet? Whose coat are you wearing?"

"It's raining outside and I was gifted a new coat."

"Shut up. No way!"

Alex hurried around the couch over to Kara and grabbed the lapels of Trick's soft leather jacket. The older sister stared at the younger but when Kara didn't crack, Alex dragged Kara over to the couch. She held up a single finger, telling Kara to wait a moment and returned a moment later with a warm, dry towel. Kara took it gratefully and patted down her hair. Alex stared at her and Kara looked back with an innocent expression.

"What?"

"You know what. Tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell."

"That's a load of crap and you know it Kara Danvers."

Kara carefully slipped out of Trick's jacket, stood up and hung it on a curtain rod over one of her floor vents. She stumbled when the pillow Alex threw at her hit her in the back and Kara whirled around with her hands on her hips.

"Oh fine you big baby. I will answer three more questions since you already asked two."

"What? Three? That's not fair."

"Be lucky I'm answering any at all and I also have the right to refuse to answer the question."

Alex went to argue but clamped her mouth shut and stared at Kara with an inquisitive glare. She opened her mouth many times but closed it with a snap after a few seconds.

"Does he know that you're Supergirl?"

"Yes."

"So it is a he?"

"Um yes? Why do you ask?"

"Kara you have hordes of adoring fans. Both men and women."

Kara rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She grimaced as her fingers tangled in some of the knots that had formed and looked at Alex through her hair.

"Describe him in one word."

"What? That's not a question and I can't. That's too hard. Like for real."

Alex laughed and stood up. She flicked Kara on her forehead and grabbed her purse on the way to the door.

"Glad to see you so smitten little sister. See you tomorrow."

Kara nodded her head and waved goodbye to Alex as her older sister left her apartment. Kara stood up and unzipped the side of her dress. A long, hot shower sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

The next day at work just as Kara was about to go on her lunch, a delivery boy stopped in front of her desk and held a large bouquet of orchid's out for Kara to take. Kara pointed at herself and the delivery boy nodded. Kara took the orchid's, brought them to her face and breathed in the sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Sign here please."

Kara signed for the flowers, thanked the delivery boy and took the small card out of the middle of the flowers. She was acutely aware that everyone had stopped working and was watching her intensely. Kara opened the card and smiled as she read the note.

 _You look much better in my coat than I do little one. Lunch is on me today. Thanks for a good time last night._

"Who sent you flowers Kara?"

"Just someone…"

"Special? Your new boyfriend perhaps?"

Kara flushed a brilliant shade of pink at Lucy's question and tried to answer James's initial question but the words of the note captured her attention once more. She looked up and saw Trick leaning against the divider between the elevators and he waved at her. Kara smiled and mouthed a thank you at him. He grinned, shook his head and disappeared with a small group of people back into the elevator.

"Who did you just mouth something to? Wait is he here? Where?"

Kara laughed at Lucy's eagerness and set the flowers down on her desk. A crystal vase was set down on her desk and Kara looked up into the eyes of Cat Grant. The older woman winked at her so only Kara could see and then straightened.

"Tut tut people. Just because Kiera has finally found someone brave enough to show their affections for her does not mean that you all can gawk and stare. Back to work."

Kara picked up the gift card to Chipotles and grabbed Lucy's hand. She dragged the older woman with her and waved off James and Winn.

"Nope, girl's lunch only boys. See you in an hour."

Kara heard James's muttering and Winn's stuttering but didn't turn around. She needed some advice on how to one up Trick for his stunt at the office just now.

* * *

After work that day Kara danced in her seat at one of the trendy restaurants in the middle of town and within short walking distance of the bar where Trick worked. Lucy and Alex had begged Kara to come out with them and have a fun girl's night out but Kara had tried to weasel out of it stating that she was on call for Ms. Grant. The queen of media had then flippantly and surprisingly told Kara to go out and enjoy herself tonight lest she wanted to become that proverbial cat lady. Lucy returned with a fresh round of drinks and their waiter appeared with their order of boneless wings.

"All right spill our little resident alien. All the juicy details."

"Juicy details? There aren't any."

"Nuh uh."

Kara tried to deflect Lucy's question but Alex held up a finger, finished her sip from her drink and wagged a finger at Kara. Kara groaned because she knew that Lucy and Alex wanted to gossip about her and Trick but Kara was still hesitant to share what little history she and Trick had.

"You don't get to have any secrets from the two of us. Kara I love you and as your big sister I can't protect you from the horrible dangers of the world if you're keeping secrets."

"Horrible dangers of the world? Really Alex?"

The over dramatic innocent and protective expressions on Alex and Lucy's faces made Kara laugh. She was about to reply when her phone went off and she pulled it out of her purse amidst Alex and Lucy's groans.

"Hey I thought we said no phones tonight! No business, no DEO, just us girls."

* * *

 _Trick: Hey, I know you're having a girls night with your sister and friend but why don't you come hang here for a while? Will the promise of free drinks and my smiling face sway you?_

 _Kara: You're such a dork. The point of girl's night out is no boys._

 _Trick: Well good thing I'm not a boy then. Fine, you drive a hard bargain but free drinks for the three of you ladies?_

 _Kara: Wait, three of us? Are you sure? What about you keeping a low profile?_

 _Trick: I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Come on over._

* * *

"I know that expression. What has your boy toy done now?"

Kara stopped chewing her bottom lip, put her phone down on the table and slowly looked up into the expectant faces of Alex and Lucy.

"That was Trick and he wants to hang out. The three of us and him."

"For real? Let's go then."

Alex clamped down on Lucy's forearm as the other woman went to get up in a hurry and Lucy sat back down. Alex pierced Kara with a look and Kara fiddled with the edge of her napkin.

"Do you not want us to meet him?"

"It's not that Alex. Yes I want my own privacy but he has his own secrets and seeing you might trigger some of them."

"What? What the heck does that mean?"

"It means that Kara has been a little more forthright with information about all of us and that she's seeing someone who isn't a white knight in shining armor."

Alex's gaze tightened but Kara didn't look down and she stopped fiddling with her napkin. Lucy stood up again, grabbed her jacket and pulled Alex up. Kara stood up and collected her things but didn't move.

"Sweet Kara Danvers is dating a bad boy? Oh this I have to see."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Plenty of little Easter eggs in this chapter and leave a review if you caught them all. 3 shows in particular. Continuation for the boyfriend as the secret crush will continue after the initial girlfriend chapter. Tell me what you think (good or bad) in a review or PM.**


	3. A Curious, Overprotective Big Sister

**_A/N: After a debate, I have decided to continue this story with the male OC, Trick, and the female OC will be introduced in a story that is currently being written._**

* * *

 _Alex POV_

Alex Danvers walked into the bar behind her sister, Kara and Lucy followed along behind. The bar wasn't too far from the trendy nightclub they had been at and even though Alex was on full overprotective big sister mode, she could still appreciate the upper class vibe of the bar. Kara turned left, to walk into the dining area but a small, brunette with short-cropped hair appeared from nowhere and grabbed Kara by her elbow.

"Oh no you don't. The two of you have been dodging around this for weeks and I'm not going to give you all free drinks without some form of repayment. That repayment being where I can watch you make a fool of yourself."

"Thea, why are you doing this? This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Damn straight it was, now come on."

When Kara didn't immediately rebuff the brunette, Thea, and followed alongside her, Alex relaxed her stance. Lucy did too and the other woman rolled her eyes at Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow in return but Lucy walked on past and stopped next to Kara and Thea at the bar.

"Carl, I am asking you really nicely to get up with your buddies and leave for tonight or things are going to get…a little out of hand."

"Talk all you want sweet cheeks. You don't run this bar yet, your daddy does and he isn't telling me to leave."

Alex went to intervene, going to tell Thea that the seats weren't really that big of a deal but Thea raised a hand at Alex and her posture radiated confidence. Alex was impressed because Thea had her back turned to everyone else and Alex wondered how Thea could have seen her.

"Carl, Carl, Carl. You just couldn't be a gentleman and do as the lady asked. Diggle."

A giant of a man appeared from the gathering crowd and even though Alex had seen plenty brute-looking men (both human and alien), the black man that stepped up behind Carl put all the rest to shame. Even though the man kept his posture relaxed and unassuming, Alex could only think this is what a lion must look like when it sized up its meal in the wild. The man, Diggle, tapped Carl on the shoulder and Alex was rooted to the spot in fascination.

"Excuse me sir but the lady has asked you politely to leave. She has offered to clear your tab for the night so far because she understands this is an inconvenience and I suggest you take it."

"You know for a bouncer you have a real pretty mouth."

Carl whirled around in his chair, angry expression on his face but before he could cause any more of a scene he slipped and fell back into the bar. Alex looked down at the floor underneath Carl and saw ice quickly melting. She shot a look over to Kara who had a smug little grin on her face. Diggle seized the opportunity and bear hugged Carl. Carl was not a tiny man either but Diggle picked him up like one would a small child and carried him out of the bar. Carl struggled and cursed but to no avail as Diggle's grip was too strong.

"All right folks, the show is over. Disperse and the next round of drinks are on the house."

Cheers met Thea's words and Carl's buddies hurried out of the bar. They gave Diggle a wide berth as the bouncer walked back into the bar. Diggle walked up to Thea, bent down to whisper something in her ear and then disappeared back into the crowd. Lucy pulled Alex down onto one of the barstools and Thea put a line of full shot glasses down on the table.

"Cheers and sorry you had to see that."

Alex raised her shot glass, clinked it with Thea and Lucy's and tossed it back. The tequila burned down her throat but Alex grinned and slammed her glass back down on the bar. She looked around to find Kara, to scold her for her reckless use of her powers but she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

"You won't find her. Trick grabbed her when everyone was watching Carl make a fool out of himself and they disappeared out back. He's a right sneaky git. Like a ninja sometimes."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Alex rolled her eyes and tossed back another shot when Thea refilled the glasses. Alex pointed an accusing finger at Thea and narrowed her eyes. Thea's amused expression never wavered and her full lips were tilted in a knowing smirk.

"You move so quickly and silently. You appear from nowhere and always seem to overhear everything."

"I'm a bartender. It's part of the job."

"There's something not right about you, your associates and this place."

Alex brought her shot glass up to her lips again but choked on the tequila when Thea dropped Alex's DEO badge down on the bar. Thea winked and handed her a glass of water. Alex gulped down the cool liquid and quickly pocketed her badge.

"You have your secrets too Alex Danvers. Government conspiracies be damned."

"As amusing as it is to watch the two of you flirt and try and one-up each other, we came here to see this oh so mysterious Trick. He is dating our best friend."

Thea shrugged and wiped down the bar in front of her. Alex sighed and let her head rest on top of the bar.

"I don't know where the two lovebirds are and no I am not going to disturb them. The two are so sickeningly sweet with each other that it would melt a heart of ice."

"How did they meet? How long have they been dating?"

Lucy threw a peanut at Alex and Alex grumbled but bit her tongue to stop from asking the rest of her questions. Thea laughed again and pointed a finger at Alex.

"You are exactly as Kara described you. Down to the tee."

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Ago_

 _Kara sat down on the barstool in a bar called the Drama Queen and sighed as she set her purse down on top of the bar. At times like these Kara wished that she could get drunk and let the alcohol induced haze dull the pressure of today's events. A tailored waistcoat appeared in front of her and Kara dragged her eyes up from the fine cut of fabric to a scruff adorned jaw to an arresting set of gray eyes. Kara swallowed heavily and was glad that she was still wearing the dress she had worn to work today and not gone back to her apartment before heading out._

 _"Welcome to the Drama Queen. What can I get for you?"_

 _"I'm not, I don't…surprise me?"_

 _"That long of a day huh? Give me just a minute."_

 _The bartender walked a few feet down the bar and began to mix a drink together. The distance allowed Kara to catch her breath, adjust her glasses out of nervous habit and sweep her hair back over her shoulder. She knew she was acting just like those blonde bimbos in the movies but even she could appreciate the fine looking man on the other side of the bar. Speaking of which, the bartender returned and set a drink down in front of her._

 _"It's not a Cosmos is it?"_

 _"No, you don't seem like the type for the stereotypical drinks."_

 _"What? I don't look like the stereotypical girl to you?"_

 _Kara batted her eyelashes and took a sip of the drink. The sweet, rich texture tasted delicious and Kara tilted her head back with a pleased sound. She opened her eyes and leaned across the bar with her eyes bright._

 _"This is really good. I mean I drink all the time with my sister and friends but I just tolerate the alcohol. But this, this is fantastic. What is it?"_

 _"Maybe if you stay a little bit longer and keep me company I'll tell you. Eventually."_

* * *

"Oh my goodness. For real?"

Alex rolled her eyes, well used to the fact that Kara would be suckered into such a situation and Lucy laughed delightedly. She clapped her hands and Alex knew that the other woman was storing this information to blackmail Kara later. Not that Alex could blame Lucy because Alex was going to do the same exact thing.

"I swear. I thought I was going to have to stop spying and spray them down with one of the water hoses. Your sister stayed for four hours, until Trick's shift was done and even though that night got really busy they always found a way to keep talking. Sweet Kara was oblivious to the fact that quite a few gentlemen and ladies were trying to get her attention and at one point she had four drinks lined up right beside her from people trying to get her attention."

* * *

 _Trick set down another drink next to Kara and the only reason she noticed was because she was busy staring at the tattoo on Trick's forearm. Kara had learned Trick's name but had kept her own name a secret so far._

 _"Why do you keep lining drinks up? I'm not even finished with my second. Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"_

 _Even though she couldn't get drunk from the alcohol because her metabolism burned through it, the music and general ambience of the Drama Queen had Kara feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. The stress of the day had been completely forgotten and tonight Kara felt like a normal girl._

 _"I see what you are trying to do blondie and it's not going to work. The drinks are from the rest of your admirers."_

 _"What? Psssh no. I'm not that type of girl that gets hit on. Trust me."_

 _Trick raised his eyebrows and picked up the glass of scotch farthest from Kara's line of drinks. He pointed to a distinguished looking gentleman in a finely cut suit and the man raised his own glass of scotch at Kara. Kara blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face._

 _"Not into older men are we?"_

 _"What?! He's like ten years older than me!"_

 _"Some ladies like the attention of a more sophisticated man."_

 _Next Trick picked up the second furthest drink, a martini and pointed to a young redheaded woman around Kara's earth age. The young woman was strikingly beautiful and when Trick pointed her out she waved her hand at Kara. Kara's eyes nearly popped out of her head but she waved back and turned around. Trick laughed and set a bowl of peanuts down in front of Kara. Out of nervousness Kara crushed a few in her hand before tossing the peanuts in her mouth. When Trick didn't keep talking, Kara looked up and saw him looking at her in surprise. Kara dropped the empty peanut shells and shrugged._

 _"I work out."_

 _"I can see that."_

 _Kara flushed a delicate shade of pink at Trick's compliment and she squared her shoulders so she faced him more directly. She almost giggled when Trick fell for the ploy and looked her up and down. Some of Alex's flirting techniques popped up in Kara's mind and Kara decided to give them a try._

 _"Careful there bartender. I don't think any of my admirers would take to kindly to you checking me out."_

 _"I can handle myself. It's not every day that I see a genuinely beautiful woman sit down at my bar and I can have a pleasant conversation with."_

 _Trick scooped up Kara's empty glass and deliberately brushed two of his fingers along the outside of her hand._

* * *

"Oh my goodness they didn't. Please tell me you saved my sister from further embarrassment."

"Oh come on! I think it's sweet."

"Girl, you haven't witnessed it. And no I didn't. We were really busy that night and that was the first time I saw Trick be a little distracted by one of the numerous women flirting with him."

Alex sighed but could easily imagine the scenario playing out exactly as Thea had described it. Despite herself, Alex felt an inclination to at least hear this Trick out and see why he considered himself worthy of dating her younger sister.

* * *

Several blocks away, in the park once again, the much talked about couple clapped along with the gathered crowd at the street performers. It was an unusually warm night so Kara decided not to wear Trick's jacket and she unconsciously smiled every time he touched the bare skin of her arms. The street performers reached behind their makeshift stage and pulled out some instruments. A microphone appeared next and an elderly lady stepped up to the mic. The street band began to play and the woman began to sing.

"Care to dance milady?"

"What? Here? Now?"

Trick nodded and held out his hand. Kara looked around and saw other couples dancing along with several people on their own or in groups. Kara grinned and took Trick's hand. He pulled her close and they began to sway to the gentle beat of the song and the hypnotic tones of the woman singing.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my girlfriend Kara Danvers."

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

Kara raised an eyebrow at Trick and he chuckled. He pulled her close for a moment, her soft curves pressing into his firm muscles and Kara closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensation. Trick spun her back out and Kara opened her eyes to see Trick gazing at her with satisfaction.

"Oh silly me. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Kara swayed closer and wrapped her arms up and around Trick's neck. He held her closer with his hands on her hips and Kara's eyes darkened as she gazed into Trick's eyes.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Trick Wells."

* * *

Later that night Alex heard the door to Kara's apartment opening and she looked behind her as Kara walked into her apartment. Kara didn't look surprised to see Alex sitting out on her balcony. Kara closed her apartment door, dropped her keys in the ceramic bowl and walked out to the balcony. Alex held out a bottle of water and Kara took it.

"Out on another date?"

"Yup, with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I thought you were just 'seeing someone'?"

Kara couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face and she jumped up and down in excitement. Alex reached out and pulled Kara down as Kara had accidentally started floating.

"He asked me out tonight while we were dancing in the park."

"You two were dancing in the park?"

"There were some street performers in the park that we were watching and then they started to play."

"And that's when he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the happiness Kara exuded in that moment and she sighed heavily on the inside. Kara didn't do anything by small measures, she did things full out and Alex feared dating would be no exception. The fact that Alex still had yet to meet this special man in Kara's life worried her a little and also that apparently this Trick was good at disappearing. Both of these things could be solved easily enough though so Alex put these thoughts in the back of her mind and listened with a smile as Kara excitedly recounted every detail of her date.

* * *

Alex did her best to get her breathing back into her normal rhythm as she ran down the stone pathway in National City's central park but something was keeping her from focusing on her run and Alex tried to sort it out. Someone ran up alongside her and Alex looked left to see a guy around her age keeping pace with her.

"Hey I need someone to pace me for my final lap. Think you're up to it?"

"You're on."

Alex didn't know what spurred her on to accept the stranger's challenge but taking in his lithe, athletic form she figured he would be a good challenge. Without a word the man picked up his pace and Alex smirked as she kept right at his side. She figured this guy was going for the stereotypical macho man act and after a while he would burn out. They rounded the first turn in the oval pathway and neither slowed down. As they ran around the second turn the man picked up his pace and a surprised Alex ran after him. The final straightaway came up and Alex sprinted as fast as she could to try and beat the man.

"Too bad."

The man picked up his pace again much to Alex's surprise and annoyance and Alex caught up to him a few seconds later. She walked around in small circles with her arms up and her hands on her head. Her lungs burned and she gasped as her lungs tried to fill up with air.

"You're not too bad. I didn't think you could actually pace me."

"Screw you. You knew from the beginning you would win. That's like cheating."

"Kara says the same thing every time she loses a challenge with me too."

The stranger's words rumbled around Alex's brain for a long moment but when the gravity of the meaning sunk in Alex whipped her head over to the man. Or where the man should have been and Alex saw him running down the path again.

"Hey wait! Stop!"

With a groan Alex ran after the stranger whom she was beginning to suspect was Kara's boyfriend Trick and the surprises kept coming as Trick maneuvered the busy sidewalks like some agile cat. Trick ducked into an alleyway and Alex ran in a few seconds later. The alleyway turned out to be empty but a whistle alerted Alex to where Trick crouched on a fire escape twenty feet in the air.

"It's nice to put a face to the name Kara speaks so highly of there Agent Danvers. Keeping at least twenty feet between me and any and all DEO agents is a safe practice of mine however so…"

"Why? What are you hiding for? Or from?"

Alex's words stopped Trick from climbing higher up and he looked down at her with dark, angry eyes. The look shocked Alex because even though she had only heard stories about him and met him just now, Trick did not seem like the type to hold that level of negativity in him.

"I'm hiding from you Agent Danvers. And someone just as powerful."

With those mysterious words, Trick climbed up the fire escape and then free climbed up the rest of the way to the roof. He disappeared over the edge without looking back but Alex was already in motion. She put her earbuds back in, turned off the music on her phone and used the voice command feature to call the communications agent at the DEO.

"This is Agent Danvers. I'll be there in half an hour but before I arrive I want every piece of information we can find on the individual I'm sending you. These images were taken from my optical lenses. Got them? Good."

Alex hung up and deactivated the optical lenses placed over her eyes. They were an experimental piece of tech the R&D team were working on and Alex was sure the techies would be ecstatic that the devices worked so well.

"Oh Kara what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

 **A/N 2: Moving things a long and trying to flesh out character points. What and/or who do you think Trick should be hiding from? As always, if you have a comment or concern feel free to leave it in a review or PM.**


	4. Black and White vs Shades of Gray

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Supergirl or anything with the CW and blah..blah…blah**

 **A/N 2: Please note the upward rating change as well as category change.**

* * *

 _"Target in sight."_

"Understood. If you see an opportunity, take it."

Alex gripped the back of the chair where another DEO sat, monitoring the field team's communications and she split her attention between the various headcams showing their progress. The order to capture Trick Wells didn't sit quite right in her gut but Hank had told her that she capture Trick Wells or some other DEO team from another branch would come and do it. Alex was pretty sure that when (definitely not if) Kara found out, her younger sister would throw a temper tantrum to end all temper tantrums but Alex pushed that thought to the back of her mind right now.

 _"Target is moving into a less populated section of the city down on the corner of Maple and Third Street."_

"All field teams move in. Alpha take point, Bravo and Charlie fall in behind. Collapse the net. You've been made. I repeat, all teams move in. You've been made."

Alex stood up and hurried out of the back of the van. She ran the three blocks down to where the Alpha team leader had last reported Trick Well's location and cursed the DEO's need for secrecy. Under normal circumstances, Alex would have led three strike teams to capture Trick Wells as per standard DEO escapee operation procedure but Trick had lived up to his namesake and had proven difficult to capture. Ever since he and Alex had run together in the park a few days ago, Trick had taken a leave of absence from work and apparently told Kara he was going on vacation for a few days.

"Crap. Are there any active field agents still in pursuit?"

Alex knelt down and checked the pulse of a fallen DEO agent who sat propped up in the alley. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse under her fingertips and that the agent was just knocked out. The further she moved down the alley the more field agents she found and just as she turned the corner another field agent came flying at her. She stepped aside and the agent crashed into the brick wall with a groan. Trick stood up from his finishing position and dusted off his jacket.

"Agent Danvers, I had a feeling that I would be seeing you again. I am curious as to why I have deserved your complete and undivided attention."

"You are a high profile DEO escapee and I've been sent to bring you in."

Trick shrugged like Alex's accusation had no relevancy in their conversation and stood a few feet from Alex as calm as could be with his hands behind his back. The utter confidence Trick displayed amazed Alex because she knew how dangerous he could be and the man standing before her didn't look capable of doing all those things his file said he did.

"Does Kara know that you are here? That you have been assigned to 'bring me in'?"

It took all of Alex's considerable will power and self-control not to react to Trick's question and the tactical part of her brain was wondering why Trick was stalling. Alex felt confident that she would win in the fight that inevitably was going to happen but Trick didn't flee or bargain for his freedom.

"No, she doesn't and I would prefer if she didn't know for as long as possible."

"Yes, I imagine this is going to be awkward to explain. You're taking the overprotective big sister shtick to a whole new level entirely. Hollywood worthy even."

Alex exploded into movement and struck first. She jabbed and followed up with a swift knee when Trick moved his head to the side. He blocked and then blocked her follow up horizontal elbow. This pattern continued for a fast paced, frenetic three minutes where Alex would attack and Trick would dodge or block. Alex knew she was a good fighter, third only behind Kara and Hank but Trick was something else. He read her every move like she was telegraphing and moved with such grace and fluidity Alex thought they were dancing.

"You're pretty good offensively Agent Danvers. How's your defense though?"

"What?"

That was all the warning Alex had before Trick reversed the flow of the fight and attacked. His blows came hard and swift, much like a machine and Alex gritted her teeth as she stepped backwards inch by inch. Trick's offensive onslaught overwhelmed Alex and she winced as Trick's left cross glanced off her cheek. The air left her lungs when he hammered her with a right hook to her ribs and she tumbled backwards feet over her head when he straight up Spartan kicked her. Alex rolled into a defensive crouch and took several deep steadying breaths. Trick waited for her to get up and stood with his hands behind his back again.

"Don't be a smug git Trick."

"I'm not, I swear. I don't like hitting you but you won't let me leave as long as you can still stand."

"Showoff."

Alex charged forward and launched another offensive but Trick took control again and put her back on the defensive. Alex defended as well as she could and tried to counter but doubt creeped into the back of her mind as she was knocked down again. Her vision started to blur and her breaths came in sharp gasps.

"Stop fighting Agent Danvers and let me go."

"Yeah right."

Alex tried to stand but the pain in her body was too much and she collapsed onto her hands and knees. The sound of furious blows and grunts were heard and Alex looked up to see Hank fighting Trick. Trick did quite well and even landed a few choice hits on Hank but Hank's overwhelming advantage in strength and speed won out. Trick spiraled through the air and hit the wall next to Alex with a sickening crunch. Through her pain and dizziness Alex had the presence of mind to attach a special meta-human binding device on Trick. Trick seized for a moment but went limp and Alex sat back against the wall with a heavy sigh. Hank knelt down in front of her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You are one tough cookie Agent Danvers. When your vitals started to drop I came as fast as I could. Let's get you back to the compound and patch you up."

Alex groaned as Hank helped her up and leaned heavily on him. Another team of plainclothes DEO agents hurried into the alley and half dragged, half carried Trick Wells out of the alley. They tossed him into a nondescript van and Hank helped Alex into the passenger side seat.

"I had him right where I wanted him sir."

"Of course you did Agent Danvers. I never doubted you for a minute."

Alex grinned, a trickle of blood escaping her mouth and groaned as she rested her head back against the headrest. Hank chuckled, climbed inside the van and told the driver to leave as he closed the sliding door.

* * *

Two hours later Alex walked out of the medical bay and took Trick Well's rather thin and sparse file from a junior agent. Alex sported a bruised left cheek, a cut above her right eye, severely bruised ribs and walked with a limp because of a strained knee. Trick had been methodical in taking her apart and Alex knew she was lucky that Hanks showed up when he did.

"The prisoner is in interrogation room one and Director Henshaw is waiting for you. The prisoner's injuries have been treated but he hasn't said a word."

"I wouldn't expect him to. Thanks."

The junior agent nodded, recognizing that she had been dismissed and Alex turned the corner to head towards the interrogation rooms. Hank waited for her, nodded as she approached and opened the door. He walked in first, a calculated move to show force of presence and hopefully fear since Hank had beaten Trick in their fight. Alex followed her superior in and shut the door. Neither DEO agent said a word and sat down across a restrained Trick Wells. Several long moments passed in tense but expectant silence and Alex waited for Hank to open the interrogation.

"Prisoner 734. Detained in the Colorado Springs DEO detention facility for the twelve assassinations of prominent business tycoons, scamming and conning three other business tycoons out of millions of dollars and a drunk and disorderly. Orchestrated a large prison riot and escaped along with forty-three other meta-humans."

Alex watched Trick's eyes darken as Hank read the beginning of Trick's rap sheet and then his eyes lightened when Hank read out the last two charges. He sat with his hands and feet cuffed in reinforced metal restraints, brown leather jacket removed and looking the worse for wear. Hank waited a beat but Trick didn't respond and Hank flipped to another page in Trick's file.

"Your whereabouts before your capture by the DEO are unknown except for your honorable service in the Marine Corps special forces and the full extent of your powers are undetermined. Your file indicates that you have heightened reflexes, slightly increased strength and your senses of perception are off the charts. Care to clarify all that mumbo jumbo?"

"Ten minutes."

Whatever response Alex had been expecting, Trick stating a length of time was not one of them and she leaned forward. Trick didn't move except to tilt his head to the side and stare back at Alex.

"Mr. Wells you need to give us a reason not to send you back to the DEO detention center in Colorado Springs."

"Nine minutes."

"Nine minutes until what?"

Trick grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Alex knew that Trick would be no stranger to interrogations both from his time in the Marines and his time spent as a DEO prisoner but he seemed to be holding an ace up his sleeve. Hank appeared unperturbed and flipped through Trick's file again. Alex's gut churned because in her experience prisoners with a rap sheet as long and severe as Trick's did not appear calm if they didn't have one last card to play.

"Does your family know that you are a convicted criminal?"

"Five minutes."

"Did you experience something during one of your tours overseas that led to you obtaining your abilities?"

"Two minutes."

Alex's eyes narrowed because Trick's countdown seemed to have sped up and despite herself Alex felt herself getting apprehensive.

"What would happen if I called your former commanding officer and asked about you? Would that phone call reveal anything?"

"Three."

"What about if I place a call to the warden of the Colorado Springs detention center?"

"Two."

"Mr. Wells now is not the time to act cute. You have-"

"One."

A large boom echoed throughout the compound, heard even in the soundproof interrogation room and both Alex and Hank jumped to their feet. Alex glared at Trick who grinned again. Alex ran out of the room, a step ahead of Hank and she stopped short when she saw Kara screaming at the other agents. A quick glance let Alex know that her sister wasn't under the influence of red kryptonite but Kara was just as angry as if she was. Trick's countdown and confidence suddenly made sense and Alex briefly wondered how he could have known but then Kara's gaze locked with her own.

"Where is he?!"

"Supergirl you need to calm down and-"

"Don't tell me to calm down. You are holding Trick here against his will and I want him released."

Alex resisted the urge to recoil as Kara stalked towards her and her normally happy expression was replaced with one of fury. Her eyes kept changing between her normal baby blue to the white incandescent color they turned to before Kara unleashed her heat vision. Alex also noticed that Kara's breath was a little frosty and Alex knew that her sister was one more incident away from losing control.

"We have him in one of the interrogation rooms and- "

"Let. Him. Go. _Now_."

"Ms. Danvers we cannot-"

Alex stepped directly in front of Kara when she reacted violently to Hank's words and Kara stopped just short of bowling Alex over. Alex grabbed Kara's hand and led her to the interrogation room where Trick still sat. She winced when Kara growled because of Trick's restraints and Kara blasted off the restraints with her heat vision. Trick stood up, rubbing his wrists and walked over to Kara. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before folding her into a tight embrace. Alex watched with a mixture of relief, sadness, frustration and jealousy when Kara's entire being relaxed.

"I'm okay little one. I'm okay."

The strange emotions twisted a little deeper in Alex's heart when Kara hugged Trick as hard as she could and Alex saw the tears leaking from Kara's closed eyes. Trick whispered something in Kara's ear and led them out of the interrogation room. Alex followed and saw a silent agency watching the couple.

"Give him his jacket please."

Kara spoke softly and another agent handed Alex, Trick's jacket. She walked over to her sister and held out Trick's jacket. Trick took it and draped it around Kara's shoulders. Kara didn't say a word and walked out of the central hub to the corridor that led out of the DEO. Alex spared Hank a quick glance and at his nod, she ran after Kara and Trick.

"Kara wait!"

Alex saw Kara's shoulders tighten, a first for the sisters because Kara had never been truly angry at Alex, but Trick stopped her with a whisper in her ear. Kara stopped but didn't turn around and Alex swallowed the large lump in her throat.

"Listen, I know that you feel betrayed right now and…and I love you okay? Just know that I love you. You're my sister and I love you."

Kara didn't turn around but Trick nodded his head and Alex watched as her sister left the compound. An uneasy feeling settled in her heart and she wiped away the tears that coursed down her cheeks.

* * *

"What do you want Max?"

Alex harshly wiped the tears on her cheeks and squeezed her cell phone a little tighter. Kara had just left with Trick and the doors closing behind them had sounded louder than normal. The thought seemed childish to her but Alex wondered if this was the first time were Kara would truly shut her out and if Alex's actions had put an unrepairable chink in the incredible bond the Danver sisters shared.

 _"My sources tell me that you have a DEO prisoner by the name of Trick Wells in your custody. I want to speak with him."_

"What? How can you possibly know that?"

Alex turned around and walked back into the main hub. She snapped her fingers at Agent Vasquez, pointed to her phone and then to the monitor wall. Agent Vasquez nodded and put Alex's call on the big screen.

 _"Don't act all surprised Agent Danvers. I am a technological genius and my company is highly touted worldwide. If I wanted to, I could find and reveal your precious compounds location within a day. Now, let's stop playing games and let me speak to the prisoner."_

"That's not an option Max."

Alex stalled and nearly sighed in relief when Hank Henshaw walked up beside her. He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you want with the prisoner Mr. Lord?"

 _"For goodness sakes! How many people am I going to have to talk to for you to let me talk to Trick Wells? I am not playing games here. Director Henshaw, have Agent Danvers meet me at Blue's and we'll talk. Just Agent Danvers, no one else. I give you my word that she and I will just have a conversation."_

"I will allow it Mr. Lord but at the first sign of funny business…"

 _"I know."_

The call ended abruptly and Hank nodded at Alex. Alex sighed, squared her shoulders and went to her locker. She pulled out her helmet and motorcycle jacket. She didn't say a word to any of the numerous agents that were covertly or not so covertly staring at her and walked into the garage bay. One of her pride and joys, her heavily modified and finely tuned Ducati was Alex's preferred method of travel when Kara couldn't fly her around. She geared up, straddled her bike and rode out of the compound. A little over an hour later she stopped on the side of the street outside of the classy restaurant _Blue_ , and saw Maxwell Lord standing on the side of the street when she took off her helmet.

"Always punctual Agent Danvers. Shall we?"

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice. Why so secretive and pushy? This is totally unlike you Max."

"Best discussed in private and over a good stiff drink."

Alex followed Max inside, handed off her helmet and jacket to the coat check boy and followed Max to the back of the restaurant. She kept her thoughts to herself as the waiter seated them, took their drink orders and left. Max didn't say a word and a moment later the waiter returned with an expensive bottle of wine. He poured them each a generous glass, ordered for the both of them and took a long sip from his glass. Alex raised an eyebrow and Max chuckled.

"He used to do that too. I seem to have a habit of attracting curious and powerful people. Although, you are infinitely more stunning than he is."

"I'm going to assume that you didn't' t waste my time by bringing me out here just to flirt with me and that this 'he' you keep referring to is Trick Wells?"

"Ah. Trick Wells. He certainly does live up to his namesake. When we were growing up together he always was in some sort of mischief and everyone knew it but no one could prove it. He does this little thing were the sides of his mouth twitch upwards and he'll wink. That's when you know shenanigans are about to happen."

"Hold on a second. You not only know Trick Wells but grew up with him?"

Trick raised his wineglass to Alex and finished the remaining wine in his glass. Alex drank half of her glass in one un-ladylike swig and shook her head. Just when she thought she had Maxwell Lord figured out he went and did something crazier.

"Yes I did. We were quite the pair and we were inseparable up until we went separate ways to college. Trick went to the Naval Academy and I went to one of the many Ivy League schools. I of course graduated top of my class with many job offers and Trick became an officer in the Marine Corps. I followed his career and watched as my childhood friend rose through the ranks and joined the Marine Corps special forces. Ha. Trick Wells a recon marine."

Alex knew all of the facts of course but she was fascinated with the combination of pride, disdain and wistfulness in which Max told the story.

"Trick had just completed his fourth combat tour and had a month's leave. Instead of returning back to his hometown, Trick decided to go to Central City to see what Star Labs revolutionary piece of technology was all about and that's where everything changed. Harrison Well's particle accelerator was supposed to change the world and it sure did for Trick."

"Wait, you're not saying that Trick Wells obtained his powers from Harrison Well's failed experiment? Those cases have never really been confirmed and the Flash apprehends the so called 'meta-humans' before anyone else can get close enough to investigate."

"Interesting individual the Flash. So called fastest man alive. I wonder if he can give Supergirl a run for her money?"

Alex glared at Max, conveying that any and all talk of Kara was off the table. Max chuckled and refilled their wineglasses.

"Trick came limping into my office a few days after the incident with Star Labs and asked for my help. I helped him recover and that's when my days got even more interesting. See Trick's powers don't have any outward manifestation and they're not so flashy like Supergirl's. Trick always had a knack for getting out of tight spots and sensing when the momentum was changing. Was damn useful when we were younger and Trick is insanely good at any and all mathematics that have to deal with probability or chance. Don't ask me how he does what he does, even before his life-changing night, but it's uncanny."

"So in a nutshell, Trick Wells has a heightened sense of probability and perception. He can't see the future can he?"

"No, he can't."

"Anything other hidden tricks up his sleeve?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Alex realized her play on words and she pointed her dinner fork at a smirking Max. He chuckled but spared her further embarrassment and nodded his head.

"Yes, due to his heightened sense of perception his hand to hand, weapons handling and tactical decisions are enhanced. To the point where they seem inhuman. To help him recover from his injuries I messed around with his DNA and gave him an experimental serum. Don't look at me like that, my childhood friend was dying and I was out of options. The serum had never worked on anyone else before and it only gave him a slight edge in strength and speed."

"Yeah, only a slight edge."

Alex remembered the methodical beat down she had suffered from Trick and caught Max's knowing gaze. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Max saluted her with his glass and sighed.

"The Marine Corps thinks that Trick is dead and I helped fabricate that truth. Trick had lost his confidence after the particle accelerator explosion and I gave him a purpose by training him back into his former elite warriors ethos (mentality). Only this time I made him better and I made him into my own personal boogie man."

"This is a great story Max but there is no way to corroborate this. For all I know you could be spinning me a good one right now."

Max leveled Alex with a grave look and he looked every inch the professional, powerful CEO he was.

"There is a reason you cannot link Trick Wells to any of his crimes before three ago and that's because I leaked some of Trick's former missions onto the government watch list."

"Of course."

"Four years ago I had Trick in peak physical and mental condition. His power levels at that time were fully under his control and I had a literal killing machine under my command. I lined up several targets, fabricated and exaggerated some crimes for those I wanted to take down, and then set him loose. Only you have heard of these assassinations and defamations being conducted by the vigilante named Dominus."

"No. No way. He's a myth."

Alex stared at Max for several long moments. Neither one of them blinked and Max didn't back down. The vigilante known as Dominus was an international assassin, con artist and thief. Every one of his targets were much like the Green Arrows in the sense that they seemed innocent but were in fact utterly crooked.

"Yes, I had Dominus under my thumb and on my payroll. When I first started _Lord Technologies_ , no one would take me seriously. And why would they? Everyone thought I was the spoiled rich kid and would ultimately amount to a flash of fire in the pan. My company is built upon the hostile takeovers of all my significant rivals and aggressive dealings with the elite. When one of my competitors and I didn't see eye to eye in the daytime boardroom I would release Dominus on them at night."

"The twelve murders and three cons in Trick's file."

"Yes. I thought I had it all (money, power, fame) but Trick found out about my dubious dealings and threatened to expose me back then. Trick is smart but I'm smarter and I framed him for the Dominus missions. I thought I had seen the last of him until he showed up in your transcripts and mission logs. Then, with a little further digging I find out that not only is he here in National City but he is dating your sister."

Alex sat back in her chair, stunned and held her head in her hand. Her thoughts turned to Kara and the danger that her sister was in but as soon as those thoughts came Alex dismissed them. Trick knew everything about Kara and hadn't exposed her secret identity. Trick also made Kara happier than Kara had been in a long time and Alex had to assume that Kara knew about Trick's past.

"I don't want to interfere with the DEO and its investigations Alex. I don't even want to have Trick arrested. I just want him to promise me that he will not seek retribution against me."

Alex laughed and leaned forward.

"Do you honestly think that someone of Trick's character and caliber will let what you did to him slide?"

"Let me talk to him and we'll find out. Trick is a smart man and seven years have passed since he first changed. Three years have passed since he's seen me and I would like to think that both of us are changed men."

Alex shook her head and stood up. She grabbed her coat check ticket and glared at Max when he stood up as well.

"I have to go report in to the DEO. There are so many gaps we have to fill in both for timelines and dossiers."

"I knew you would say that and that's why I took the precaution to keep our conversation private."

Max held up a small device and Alex didn't need him to tell her that the device knocked out the three different listening devices she had on her person. Max smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.

"It's always so good to see you Alex."

Max led her out of the restaurant and Alex shook her head.

"I keep wishing that you could be the good guy Max but the more I find out about you, the more unsure I become."

"Try not to think of me in black and white terms Agent Danvers. I am a man of many different shades of gray."

Max winked at her but Alex could tell that the gesture lacked his usual grandiose confidence and self-assuredness. He almost seemed sad and melancholy. Alex pulled her cellphone out of her jacket and speed dialed Kara.

"Kara! Thank goodness! We need to talk."

* * *

Kara shuffled into Trick's apartment after him and stood in the common area as Trick moved about. He turned the lights on, opened the windows and put some music on. He finished and looked over at Kara who had yet to move.

"Kara. Kara."

Kara looked up at Trick and he motioned towards the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower while I get dinner ready?"

The domestic vibe of the moment warmed Kara's heart and she nodded. She stopped walking and looked back at Trick.

"I don't have any fresh clothes and none of yours will fit me."

"I have your go bag on the counter. You left it with me when our last date was interrupted by a burning building."

"And you just kept my clothes?"

Trick froze for half a second but smirked and tossed Kara's go bag at her. Kara kept an eyebrow raised and sauntered the rest of the way into Trick's bathroom. She turned on the vent, then the shower and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her face looked drawn and her shoulders were raised high in a defensive posture.

"Hey Kara here are some towels."

Trick's voice came through the door and Kara opened it a slight crack. Despite his gentlemen nature, Trick glanced her up and down and Kara giggled as she was still fully clothed. She took the towels and hit him on the chest.

"Stop being a pervert and go make dinner. I worked up quite the appetite busting you out of jail."

"Well you are charged with protecting the innocent Supergirl."

Kara closed the bathroom door and giggled. She stripped out of her Supergirl costume and stepped into Trick's shower. She let the warm water beat down on her for a few moments and then cleaned herself up. Almost absentmindedly she remembered she didn't have any of her toiletries and she would have to use Trick's body wash and shampoo. Instead of making her nervous, the thought made Kara giggle and she lathered herself up. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower, dried off and brushed out her hair. Just as she finished brushing out her hair, she noticed one of Trick's sweatshirts hanging on the back of the bathroom door and she pulled it on.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

Kara made her presence known after watching Trick move around his kitchen making dinner. He looked relaxed, none the worse for wear after being detained by the DEO and for that Kara was grateful. Trick had taken off his long-sleeve shirt, underneath he wore a black tank top and he turned around to lean back against the island when Kara asked her question. Kara eyed him up and down and felt her eyes darken as she took in the tastefully done tattoos that adorned both of Trick's arms.

"Little one, I am not for dinner."

"You should be."

As soon as the words were out of Kara's mouth she wished she could take them back and she blushed a brilliant pink. Before Kara could come up with some sort of explanation or excuse for her audio thought Trick crossed the kitchen, pulled her close and kissed her. Whatever thoughts Kara had been trying to formulate vanished and she clung to Trick as she returned the passionate kiss. It was like both of them were releasing all of their held back and pent up feelings into the kiss and time seemed to pass them by. Eventually they broke apart and Kara gasped as she turned her head. She stepped closer to Trick and placed her head on his chest. In return he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Okay. Wow. Fireworks don't compare."

"What?"

Kara's words registered and she shook her head in embarrassment. Trick laughed and stepped away to the island. Kara watched and reached into her purse to check her phone. She had several missed calls and texts from Alex (which she promptly ignored) and a few texts from Winn, James Olsen and Lucy. She read them, deemed them not worth the effort to respond right now and walked over to the island. Trick set out a dinner plate heaped with delicious smelling food and Kara sat down.

"Are you going to let Alex know that you're okay?"

"What? Why would I do that right now? She knows I'm with you and I'm safe."

"Kara…"

Kara stopped eating the wonderful dinner Trick had cooked and pushed the last few bites of her food around her plate. She deliberately hadn't thought about Alex, the DEO and seeing Trick restrained in one of the interrogation rooms. The thoughts made her angry and goaded the darker side of her to take revenge.

"She captured you and you look like you had quite the fight. They had no right-"

"They did and sooner or later my identity would be revealed. You can't just ignore what I did and sooner or later I will have to pay for what I've done."

"You already have!"

Kara reached across the island and took one of Trick's hand in both of hers. She squeezed and implored him to believe her with her eyes. Trick smiled wistfully and shook his head.

"I am a murderer Kara and there is going to be quite the price to pay for that. Even if some of the missions I went on were for powerful people like Maxwell Lord and different government agencies. People like me can't just disappear forever."

"Well tonight you're all mine and no one else can have you."

Trick laughed and Kara's angry expression slipped away. She smiled and finished her dinner. Trick handed her another glass of water and made her eat another plate before he decided that she had eaten enough. Kara griped that he wanted her to be fat and Trick laughed.

"You can't get fat."

"Not on this planet anyways. Come on, let's go sit on your couch."

Kara led Trick over to his very comfortable looking couch and pushed him down on it. He sat down with a grunt and Kara climbed in his lap to half-sit/half-lay on him. Trick didn't seem to mind and let her get comfortable before wrapping his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while and Kara almost fell asleep when she felt Trick shift. She looked up at him and he had a playful yet serious look on his face.

"Come away with me on vacation. For real this time."

"Vacation? Why?"

"To get away from all of this. Just go somewhere and be Kara and Trick. No alternate identities and no secret government agencies to report to."

The sound of Kara's cellphone ringing broke the moment and Kara blinked rapidly. She had never left National City since she had arrived, trying too hard to be normal and not really wanting to take a vacation when CatCo. took up so much of her time.

"Don't answer me right now because I can see that this is a big decision for you. But you should answer your phone. It hasn't stopped ringing."

Kara disentangled herself from Trick's embrace and walked over to where her phone lay on the island. Trick's words went round and round in her mind and she answered her phone without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

 _"Kara! Thank goodness! We need to talk."_

"I don't really want to talk to you right now Alex."

 _"It's about Trick."_

Kara almost jumped when she felt Trick's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed the side of her neck. Now that they had broken the physical intimacy barrier Kara was hypersensitive of Trick's touch and she welcomed it every time.

"She'll be along in a moment Agent Danvers."

Trick took Kara's phone from her hand and ended the call. Kara turned around in his arms and glared up at him. Trick shook his head and kissed her.

"You need to make things right with your sister. You're out of sync and you'll begin to feel lost. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara stood up on tiptoe and kissed Trick again. She poured all of the words she couldn't say into the kiss and broke apart with a heavy gasp when air became a necessity. Trick handed Kara her bag with her costume and opened the door to his apartment.

"Go on. Give me a call when you're done."

Kara debated on kissing Trick one last time but decided against it for fear of losing her nerve and waved at him. He grinned and pointed down the hall to where the elevator was.

* * *

 **A/N 3: Forcing my brain to expand with this story and trying my best to give some backstory to both Trick Wells and Maxwell Lord. Also, the ability to bring in other CW & DC characters is just simply awesome. Give me honest feedback. Ja ne.**


	5. Kidnapping

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Supergirl and blah..blah..blah**

* * *

Kara stepped out of the taxi at the diner where Alex told her to meet her and paid the driver. The taxi pulled away and Kara walked into the diner. Alex flagged her down from a corner booth and Kara sat down with an angry huff. She had been enjoying her night with Trick, the physical intimacy barrier broken and Kara _desperately_ wanted to get back to that electrifying atmosphere. Alex grinned weakly and reached across the table to take Kara's hand in hers. The older (by human years) Danver sister squeezed but Kara didn't and glared at Alex.

"What is so damn important that you had to call me away from my private time with my boyfriend? A boyfriend who you were interrogating and physically holding prisoner not even a few hours ago?"

"Kara, listen I know that you are angry-"

"Damn straight I am."

"-but some new information has come to light about Trick and you need to know what you're getting yourself into."

Kara scoffed, crossed her arms and leaned back in the booth. Alex's expression didn't change and she reached into a bag next to her. She pulled out a file, placed it on the table and slid it across to Kara. Kara raised an eyebrow at the folder and then at Alex.

"I know _exactly_ who Trick is and I don't need some doctored DEO or government file to know that you have him pegged all wrong. Don't you think that you are taking this overprotective big sister act just a _little_ too far? This is the first time that I've actually liked someone, as in _like_ like and here you are trying to scare him off."

Alex didn't respond but simply opened the file and leaned back. Kara couldn't help herself with her natural curiosity and she looked down at the file. The words on the pages alarmed Kara and she hurriedly picked through the file. When she finished reading and re-reading the file Kara looked up with fearful eyes. Alex reached across the table again and took Kara's hands in hers like she had done when they were younger.

"Just how much has Trick told you?"

"I know the stories, the dates and the personal details. I know what he was feeling, how he feels now and I know that he has worked _hard_ to put that part of his life behind him."

Kara sniffled and wiped an errant tear that trickled down her cheek. Trick and Kara had only been dating for six months and when he had figured out Kara's secret identity he told Kara about his other identity as Dominus. Needless to say that the conversations after those two dramatic reveals had been the make or break conversations for their relationship and Kara was happy that Trick and her had overcome those life-changing obstacles.

"Did he tell you that he used to work for Maxwell Lord?"

"He never gave me names. Plausible deniability. I will _end_ Maxwell Lord if he goes after Trick."

Alex nodded and rubbed her fingers over Kara's knuckles. Kara knew Alex well enough to know that her sister was trying to find the words to say something difficult and Kara sighed.

"Just say whatever it is Alex."

"Even with all the good that Trick has done since his 'retirement' or 'mysterious absence', there isn't enough not to take him back to the DEO prison or even take him out. He's dangerous Kara."

"I know that. I see the good in him though and I will not help you bring him in."

Kara stood up, grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner. It felt weird being at odds with her sister but she meant what she said. Alex caught up to her and the sister's walked side by side in silence.

"Kara, I know that-"

A van turned the corner with a loud screech and raced towards them. Alex reacted on instinct and pushed Kara further away from the street. The window opened and a masked figure threw a device at them. Kara's eyes narrowed at the small, disc like object and green gas poured out of it with a hiss.

"Run Kara!"

Alex drew her sidearm but a second object was hurled at them from somewhere further down the street and Kara's senses went haywire as an ear-splitting shriek and blinding light erupted on top of them via a flashbang grenade. Too late Kara realized that the green gas was kryptonite and Kara blearily realized that that was why she had been affected by the flashbang. There were sounds of a scuffle but Kara had never experienced a flashbang grenade before and she felt a needle puncture the skin near her neck. Kara crumpled to the ground and was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

Alex burst into her apartment and pulled out her secure DEO cellphone as she hurried into her bedroom. She dialed in the number and then subsequent codes to reach Agent Vazquez at the communication hub.

"Agent Vazquez, its Agent Danvers. We have a code red and I need all available strike teams mobilized within the hour. Supergirl has been captured."

 _"Confirmed code red. Priority status override complete. Director Henshaw has been notified and the task force has scrambled."_

Alex had to hand it to Agent Vazquez as the agent handled the news with a cool indifference and Alex knew that the other woman was multi-tasking like a professional. Alex reached underneath her bed and pulled out a go bag. She tossed it on her bed, cradled her phone between her cheek and shoulder and put together her gear.

 _"Director Henshaw orders you to return to base and await further instructions."_

"No, I can't do that. I'm going mobile and heading to Lord's Technologies to pan out a lead. We were attacked at the corner of March Street and Third Avenue. A hundred feet outside _Lucky's Diner_. Pull up all available footage and check the timestamps around 2100 hours. I'll check back in once I check out this lead."

Alex hung up and pulled on a lightweight tactical vest. The vest wouldn't protect her from heavy arms fire but it made Alex feel better and she didn't know what she would have to do once she finished at Lord's Technologies. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet from the kitchen, locked her door behind her and hurried down to the street outside her apartment complex. She unlocked her Ducati, straddled the powerful machine and pulled her helmet on. The Ducati roared to life as Alex turned on the lights and revved the engine. Her baby sister had been kidnapped for whatever strange, horrible reason and Alex was going to get her back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Alex stormed into Maxwell Lord's private office holding one of his personal security at gunpoint and the rest of the security team followed behind her. Alex had walked into Lord's Technologies, asked to see Max and when the receptionist snottily told her that visiting hours were long over, Alex had…overreacted. She stunned the snooty receptionist with a throw Taser disc from her vest and walked behind the desk. The receptionist had been unceremoniously pushed aside (the other woman fell to the floor with an awful crack) and Alex had called for an elevator to take her to Max's private office. She had been met with security personnel as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and Alex dispatched them within five minutes. She grabbed the last remaining security guard on this floor and stormed into Max's office.

"Get me a secure line to Dominus. Now."

"It's always good to see you Agent Danvers but last we spoke you threatened to castrate me. Has your stance changed?"

Maxwell Lord stood up behind his desk, calm as could be and that infuriating smirk on his face. Alex turned so the security team didn't have a clear shot on her and pressed her sidearm further into the security guard's neck she had taken hostage.

"I'm not playing Max. Call off your guards and get me a secure line to Dominus. Now."

"I haven't spoken with that man in years and last I heard he was on the run. What makes you think I could get to him?"

Alex shot the wall right next to Max's head and chaos broke out for a moment. Max stopped it all with a raised hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Leave us. Agent Danvers here means me no harm."

"But sir…"

"I said leave us. Now."

The security team backed away with weapons drawn and raised but Alex paid them no mind. She hit the security guard in her hold with her sidearm and the burly man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Alex moved to a safe corner in Max's office and raised an eyebrow. Max chuckled and pulled out a non-descript burner phone from a drawer in his desk.

"I was actually toying with the idea of calling him since we had dinner and I brought this out of my safe. Why do you want to speak with him?"

"Kara has been kidnapped."

Whatever Max had been about to say fell short and he looked at Alex. It was at these moments that Alex wondered just went on in Max's head when he looked at her but she kept her face expressionless.

"It wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't. It was too hasty and too rushed for it to be your work. It was like the whole thing was staged and they wanted to be noticed."

"Are you okay Alex?"

"I'm fine. Make the call. Get him here."

Alex reached into the pocket on her right shoulder and pulled out her DEO phone. She answered it and kept her gun trained on Max. He didn't notice and pressed several buttons on the burner phone before putting it up to his ear. He looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Alex's aggressive stance and mouthed _'really?'_

"What do you have Agent Vazquez?"

 _"A detailed analysis and review of the footage suggests a gang mentality and demeanor. A team was sent to collect the items used to subdue you and Supergirl and we are running a separate analysis now. The van was found abandoned near one of the subway stations and the assailants took Supergirl onto a subway car. A brief window of opportunity allowed us to take snapshots into the subway car and the people inside the subway car were wearing similar identification markers to those that attacked the both of you."_

"Do you know where they were headed?"

 _"No, we lost them for the time being but a city wide search is up and running. Director Henshaw is wanting to know what your action plan is."_

"I'm bringing in some heavy reinforcements. I'll check back in later."

Alex ended the call and looked up to see Max holding his phone out to her. He shrugged.

"The man is understandably wary about coming in and doesn't believe me when I say that no harm will come to him. I bet you can convince him to come in."

Alex gestured for Max to toss the phone to her and she caught it with her free hand. Max rolled his eyes again but Alex ignored him and put the burner phone up to her ear.

"Trick? It's Alex."

 _"Why are you with that man?"_

"Not now Trick. Kara has been kidnapped."

An expectant silence came over the line and Alex heard Trick breathing slowly in and out. She recognized the control technique and waited.

 _"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

The call disconnected and Alex tossed the phone back to Max. She grinned a shark-like grin when he asked her if Trick was coming.

"Get comfortable Max. I think I'm going to enjoy what happens next."

* * *

Trick stopped at the receptionist desk and looked on as two security guards made an apparently unconscious receptionist as comfortable as they could on the cold, marble floor. Both men looked up when they became aware of his presence and went to draw their weapons but Trick wagged his finger. Whether it was the cold look in his eyes or the sidearm he held that stilled their movements Trick wasn't sure but he rode the elevator up to Max's office. He drew his sidearm when he noticed a tense security team standing by outside of Max's office but Max must have seen him because he called out from inside his office.

"Let him through."

Trick ignored the guards' mutterings and stepped into Max's darkened office. He saw Agent Danvers standing in a corner with her own weapon pointed at Max and he shook his head with a grin.

"You never could get the women to like you once they figured out who you really were."

"To be fair most of them were after the status, bragging rights or monetary perks."

Trick moved forward and pressed the barrel of his sidearm hard into Max's forehead. His old friend didn't even blink and Trick contained his fury with a snarl and grimace.

"Three years Max. Three years of my life I won't get back because I followed orders. _Your_ orders."

"Now is not the time to be rehashing right and wrong-"

Max fell back when Trick struck him with his sidearm but Trick yanked him forward by the lapels of his expensive suit jacket. Trick hit him again and then doubled Max over with a hard punch to his solar plexus. Max fell forward onto his desk, gasping for air and bleeding from a gash on the side of his forehead.

"You'll get what's coming to you Max. That I promise you."

Trick turned around and looked at Alex. She hadn't said a word and raised an eyebrow. Trick nodded that he was done for now and Alex stepped forward.

"Kara has been captured and I need your help in getting her back safe and sound. Whoever took her knew that she is Supergirl because they hit her with a modified gas grenade with kryptonite in it."

"What other intel does the DEO have?"

Trick stalked around to the other side of Max's desk, grabbed the man by the back of his neck and held him close to the retinal scanner. Once Max's computer was unlocked, Trick tossed the other man backwards (with a little more force than was necessary) and Max stumbled back against the wall of his office. He staggered back to his feet with a near silent grumble but didn't say anything and Trick pulled up the building plans for Lord Technologies.

"The assailants got away underneath the city via the subway tunnels. Teams are out canvasing the area and searching but no word yet. No demands have been made yet either."

"We're moving."

Trick stripped Max of his phone, his watch, an interesting band on his wrist and of the earpiece in his left ear. He put them in a basket, handed it to Alex and pushed Max forward to the private elevator in his office.

"Key in the access code and take us to the armory."

"You didn't have to hit me."

Trick ignored Max and stepped into the elevator when it arrived. Alex stood on the other side of Max, an amused smirk tugging on her lips and Max looked a little put out. The two shared some history, that much was clear but Trick was focused on mounting a successful rescue attempt. The three of them exited the elevator and Max let them into the armory. Trick shoved Max into a chair and walked over to a certain floor panel.

"You're still a sentimentalist huh Max?"

"Well it was some of my finest work."

"That it is."

Trick knelt down, pulled up the floor panel and pulled out a heavy looking tactical case. He carried it over to a work station and set it down. The case still unlocked via his fingerprints and Trick stared at the gear inside with a pained but nostalgic look on his face.

"I upgraded every piece and made the modifications that you suggested. Everything is lighter, more durable and modern."

"More modern? It's only been four years since I've worn it. Admit it, you were bored and just had to keep tinkering."

Trick shut the case and sighed. He walked over to the corner of the room, grabbed the medical kit and tossed it to Alex.

"Patch him up. I can't have him bleeding out on the DEO's floor."

Alex stared at Trick and when she must have realized what he was implying she shook her head in the negative. Max looked back and forth between the two and threw up his hands.

"Either one of you mind clueing me in?"

"Trick wants to take you to the DEO compound here in the city and conduct the next stage of our rescue mission from there."

"Uh no. I'm all for helping the two of you rescue Kara but I propose that we quarterback the effort from here. I have all the tech that you need, snacks, drinks and the staff here does _not_ want to stab me with sharp objects."

Trick's glare didn't lesson and Alex caved with a shake of her head. She wrenched Max's chin up and forced the other man to look at her. She took out some of the medical supplies and began to patch up Max's injuries.

"Why Agent Danver's, I didn't know that you cared. Ow!"

Alex smiled sweetly at Max as she finished applying butterfly bandages to the two gashes on his forehead and she dropped the medical kit in his lap. He flinched and looked at her with disdain. Trick wanted to laugh but that would have broken character and he settled for hauling Max to his feet.

"Agent Danvers, Max and I will meet you at the compound. Once I have secured a vehicle and disabled the tracking and GPS equipment inside first."

"Blindfold and secure him first please. If I'm going to be breaking protocols and regulations, I want to at least try and make him look like a prisoner."

Trick nodded and Agent Danver's left the armory. Trick produced some thick zip ties from inside his jacket and Max raised his eyebrows.

"You came prepared."

"I wasn't sure what I was getting into. Hands."

Max sighed but held out his hands and Trick firmly secured them. He produced a black bag from his jacket as well and Max shook his head.

"There really is no need. Besides, that's creepy. What sort of things do you keep in your jacket?"

"Whatever the situation requires. Let's move."

Trick hauled Max to his feet and led him back to the elevator. Once inside, Trick hit the button for the garage and placed the black bag over Max's head.

* * *

 **A/N: So besides three more ideas, this story has pretty much run its course and those three ideas will only fill one more chapter. If there is anything that you would want to see in this story please feel free to leave it in a review or PM. Ja ne.**


	6. The Rescue

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Supergirl and blah..blah..blah**

 **A/N 2: Okay so this chapter got away from me and took on a life of its own.**

* * *

"Agent Danver's have you lost your mind? Not only do you bring a wanted, high-profile DEO prisoner here and expect us not to arrest him but you also bring a known adversary of the DEO and Supergirl here as well?"

Alex stood tall and didn't flinch at Hank Henshaw's angry tirade. The powerful man stalked back and forth across the command center in the DEO compound and shot Alex annoyed looks from across the command table. All the other agents in the area refused to look in their direction and studiously continued to work on any and all tasks so that they too didn't draw the ire of their commanding officer.

"Both men have actionable intel and valuable resources that we can use in the rescue of Supergirl. I stand by my decision."

"A stupid decision and one that we will go over in length once this mess is handled. Bring the men here and I will hear what they have to say."

Alex nodded and turned on her heel. She left the command center with her back straight and her face expressionless but as soon as she was out of sight her shoulders sagged with relief. She leaned back against one of the concrete walls for a moment and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Hank had been well within his rights to question her decision making and Alex had honestly expected a lot more than the rather simple dressing down he had given her. Still, Hank agreed with her decisions for now and Alex hurried to the prisoner block to get Trick and Max.

"Time to go."

Alex adopted her stoic DEO posture and aggressive stance as she strode into the prisoner block and the doors hissed open. She called out to Max and Trick but the other prisoners hooted and hollered in their native tongues. Alex pressed a button on the side of the wall and an ear-splitting shriek echoed in the prisoner's cages. She smirked and raised an eyebrow with her finger hovering over the button again but the prisoner's didn't make another sound. She unlocked Trick and Max's cages, cuffed them and escorted them out of the prisoner block.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what took so long? And why were we thrown into your prison anyways?"

"Maybe I just like seeing you at my mercy Max."

Max fell silent at Alex's retort and she walked them back into the command room. A dozen fully armed agents stood at the ready and Alex stopped Trick and Max in the middle of the agents' security cordon. Max rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath but Alex ignored him. She walked over to Vasquez and looked at the wall of monitors the communication agent looked over.

"Anything yet?"

"No ma'am. Just the usual static and white noise. Hold on. We have an incoming phone call."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw an agent looking down at his hip and texting something on his cellphone. She knew that many of the agents she worked with had families and loved ones but the DEO communication protocols were pretty clear when an agent was on duty inside the compound. For now, she ignored the breach in protocol and focused back on the screens as Vasquez put the incoming call on the big screen.

"Move the prisoner's aside and have only Agent Danver's and myself in view. Everyone else be quiet. Vasquez put it through."

"Sir."

The screen flickered for a moment and then a figure in a red and black mask appeared on the screen. It took all of Alex's self-control not to show some sign of surprise as the mask looked exactly like the vigilante Dominus's except instead of half vertical yellow and black, this figures mask was half vertical red and black. Alex took in the figure's broad shoulders, powerful looking arms and the assortment of weapons they had on their person.

"Director Henshaw I assume. It's nice to be able to put an actual face to the name instead of just looking at a picture of you."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The masked figure chuckled and their lone eye blinked slowly. Even through a screen the masked figure gave Alex chills and she was glad that Hank had to do all the talking.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Is it because I'm not _alien_ in nature Director Henshaw?"

Vasquez put the masked man's face on a screen to the left of the live transmission and Alex's fear rose as she read the infamous file of the lethal assassin Deathstroke on the right. The man was another living legend and for him to be targeting National City unnerved Alex. Deathstroke usually terrorized Gotham City and the masked bat vigilantes there.

"I will ask you again Deathstroke, what do you want?"

"Glad to see that you finally remembered your manners. What I want is simple. It has come to my attention that one of my competitors in the business resides in your city and I want to conduct an exchange. You can have your sniveling, worthless _Supergirl_ and in return you hand over that pretender Dominus."

"We will need time to locate this individual and we need proof of life first."

Deathstroke snapped his fingers and barked an order off-screen. The feed changed to show Kara restrained and hanging from the ceiling upside down. White hot fury clouded Alex's vision like a haze as she saw her sister bloodied, her clothes torn and kryptonite cuffs around her wrists. Kara's normally glowing skin was pale and a trickle of blood dripped from the right corner of her mouth.

"You keep such interesting creatures in your city Director Henshaw. My men and I have worked her over ever since we captured her and she still hasn't made a sound. It was an interesting conundrum on how to make her vulnerable and _human_ but after a tip was given about her physiology…well. You see how well that worked out."

The feed changed back to show Deathstroke sitting in a chair and the man sharpened a long, wicked looking blade. The screech nearly made Alex wince but somehow she retained her composure and Deathstroke looked back up.

"Twenty-four hours' Director Henshaw. The wharf. Southside. Dominus comes with one escort at night. Any tricks or funny business and the exchange is off."

The feed was cut but Alex stared at the blank screen and counted backwards from one hundred. She had seen Kara hurt before, worse than what was shown on the screen a moment ago but Kara had never been tortured before. Hank stood by the command table and barked orders.

"Agent Vasquez, get me building layouts of the wharf, topographical maps of the area and the weather reports for the past week and the next two days. Agent Collins, you and Agent Ramirez will leave immediately and scout out the area. Don't get caught and don't come back empty handed. Someone alert Doctor Lewis that the medical bay will need to be prepped and ready to go. Move people."

Agents scrambled to fulfill their orders and assignments. Alex shook her head and jerked her head to the side at Trick and Max. Both men followed her and Alex led them into the armory. Trick's weapon case lay on the table and Alex un-cuffed both of them. Trick rested a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Agent Danver's. It seems my past is catching up with me and Kara got caught in the crossfire."

"We will worry about that later Trick. Right now I need you to put back on the Dominus persona and get ready to work."

Trick nodded and walked over to his weapon case. He unlocked it and began to pull out every item inside. Alex walked over to the gear locker and pulled out a heavier tactical vest.

"Alex what am I doing in here? I don't think I'll be any good to you out in the field and I could help somewhere else."

"The compound is in lockdown and every single agent is busy Max. No one else can babysit you and the only other option you have until you're needed is to go back to your cell. You want to stay here and be quiet or do you want to go back to your cell?"

Max raised his hands and sat down against one of the walls. Alex nodded and continued to get her protective gear ready. Trick walked over and looked at her gear.

"Agent Danver's, you primarily fight up close and personal correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Trick didn't say word and walked over to the armory. He motioned for her to unlock the weapons lockers and pulled out an assault rifle, two pistols and three knives. He set them down on the table and looked at Alex's vest and holsters she would wear on her person.

"Are you left handed or right handed?"

"I'm ambidextrous. All top field agents are required to be able to use both hands equally."

"Which one do you prefer?"

"Right hand."

Trick motioned for her to put on her vest and he tightened it down for her. She attached her holsters and weapons. Trick stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Go through the motions of engaging an enemy. Do it for each weapon you have."

Alex did as Trick asked and over the next twenty minutes Trick kept rearranging her gear. After the seventh attempt Trick nodded and went back to his own gear. Alex took off her gear and set the weapons down on a separate table.

"What was all that for?"

"I am going into the field with you for the first time Agent Danver's and I wanted to have a basic understanding of how you move and handle your weapons. That way I can more accurately predict all the angles, response times and other battlefield tactics for and with you. I also know how Deathstroke operates and most likely how he will set up his men."

Alex looked at Trick with an open mouth and wide eyes. Max laughed and stood up.

"I told you that Trick is one of a kind Alex. He's a battle master and one-man army."

"No kidding."

Alex distributed ammunition for her weapons, cleaned them and then suited up one more time. She tightened every strap down and made sure her gear was just how she preferred it. Trick and Max had been talking quietly the entire time but Alex had tuned them out but as she set her gear down she looked over.

"Holy crap! You really are a one-man army. All of _that_ was in _there_?"

Four handguns, two assault rifles, a shotgun, sniper rifle, a set of throwing knives, two katanas, two knives, an assortment of grenades and some techie gadgets rested on one half of the table. Each weapon system was fully outfitted and Alex's eyes widened at some of the modifications. On the other half of the table rested Trick's attire and Alex's eyes were drawn to the infamous mask. Max chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Agent Danver's, I'm surprised that you constantly doubt me. I only provide my operatives the best gear and weapons. Besides, I know a few powerful friends with just as much money and high aspirations as I do. Trick will only carry what he needs with him on the mission."

"Ma'am, the director needs you back in the command center right now. Another transmission is coming in and a General Lane is on the other end."

Alex swore softly but nodded and the junior agent left. The three of them left the armory, Alex locked it with her own personal code and they hurried back into the command center. Just for appearances sake Alex restrained Max and Trick again and hurried to stand next to Hank. Hank nodded and Vasquez put General Lane's call up on the screen. The general looked put out (probably for waiting so long) and the unidentifiable gleam that twinkled in his eyes set Alex on edge.

"Director Henshaw my sources tell me that you are in full lockdown and that your _best_ operative is MIA. Presumably captured."

"We have the situation under control general."

"I'm sure that you do but I'll be stopping by in 36 hours for a full inspection. Scuttlebutt has it that you also have a high profile DEO escaped prisoner in your custody. Care to speak on that?"

"There is no need to general. Like I said, I have full control of every situation here at my compound and we are merely following standard operating procedure."

Alex grit her teeth and willed her frustration with General Lane not to show on her face. The man had become quite the thorn in the National City DEO's side ever since his failed coup (twice) and when Lucy Lane stepped down from her high post in the Army. Alex had no doubt that the man blamed the DEO for the latter but Hank had a plan and he was carefully grooming Lucy for it even if the other woman didn't know it.

"That remains to be seen Director Henshaw. Several top brass in the military, high-profile politicians and the President want a situation report on all things alien and meta-human."

"You will be able to give your report General Lane. For now, I have a few critical missions to oversee and I need to give them my full attention. Goodnight general."

Alex had a satisfied smirk on her face as Hank ended the transmission and returned to the command table. A multitude of reports were streaming in from Agent Collins and Ramirez and Alex let out a small breath of relief that _finally_ something was going their way. Alex manipulated the displays to include the new reports from the infiltrators and more details overlaid the rough outline of the wharfs from public records.

"Sir, both Agent Collins and Ramirez have communicated that they have left the area undetected and are awaiting further orders."

"Have them return to base Agent Vasquez. I don't need any more moving pieces than absolutely necessary."

Over the next hour a rough plan was made and Hank ordered Trick and Alex to get some sleep because they would be the two that would rescue Kara. Agents Collins and Ramirez would sweep in after first contact was made and help from the shadows and three full DEO strike teams would be waiting nearby as well. Alex led Trick and Max to an empty room with cots and handed each of them a sleeping pill.

"This will knock us out for a few hours and let us sleep. I know that I'm too wired to fall asleep without it."

"Alex has anyone notified Cat Grant that Kara has been captured? Kara wouldn't be able to go to work today."

"It's all right Max. Cat Grant covered the news story and everyone knows that Kara has been captured. That's probably how General Lane knew."

Max agreed and the three of them took the pills. Alex lay down on the cot and the last thing she remembered before sleep took her was Kara's pained face as she hung upside down.

* * *

Twenty hours later Alex flattened herself to the side of a building as she crept further into the wharf. Her and Trick had driven from the DEO base until they were a few miles from the wharf and humped it until they stopped on the roof of a building a few hundred meters outside of the wharf. There Trick had set up a sniper's nest and Alex had moved into the wharf.

"Hold. Enemy fifty meters and closing."

Alex crouched and willed the shadows to hide her. A moment later she heard the quiet footsteps of a patrolling guard and then the thwack of a bullet piercing flesh. The guard dropped and when Trick gave the all-clear, Alex pulled the body into the shadows where she had just been hiding. So far Trick had lived up to his record and had taken out a dozen of Deathstroke's men. Alex moved into the building that would act as the rendezvous point and six minutes later Trick joined her.

"Even with the added men that suddenly appeared since our last recon, there are 35 enemy combatants left. I didn't see any increased guard presence around any one building and I suspect that Deathstroke is holding Kara underground near the water."

"Able to get away quickly."

Trick nodded and the two of them went to move when lights turned on in the building and an alarm sounded. Alex looked at Trick but he shook his head and concentrated.

 _"I suspected that you might try something Dominus and I'm glad I was so thorough."_

Deathstroke's voice sounded over the wharf's old PA system and enemy foot soldiers could be heard shouting. Alex switched from a silenced pistol to her assault rifle and Trick did the same. Alex touched her ear and activated her earpiece.

"All DEO strike teams move in and engage. Infiltration partially successful. All DEO strike teams move in and engage."

Alex turned to Trick and raised her eyebrows. Trick shrugged and moved to another crate.

"Murphy's law happens Agent Danver's. Now we adapt, improvise and overcome."

* * *

Alex kicked another door in and cleared the room with another DEO agent. For the past thirty minutes the DEO forces clashed with Deathstroke's mercenaries and time was running out. Slowly but surely the DEO took over the dock and Deathstroke's men were either killed or captured. Alex fought like a woman possessed and she moved with an almost inhuman fury as Vasquez directed her from building to building. Trick had moved ahead as soon as the fighting started and he left a trail of bodies in his wake.

 _"This is the last building Danver's. Schematics show an old tunnel underneath that leads to the waterside boat launches below the docks."_

"Copy. On the move."

Alex signaled for her battle buddy to cover her left side and together they cleared the building. Shots rang out and a frantic firefight ensued as the last pocket of Deathstroke's men had fallen back and regrouped in the building. Alex grit her teeth because she knew that she and her battle buddy didn't have the remaining ammunition to have a long, drawn out engagement. The skylight crashed in and Dominus fell onto the group of mercenaries. He quickly dispatched the closest with lightning fast slashes of his katanas and impaled the last two by throwing his katanas into their chests.

"All clear Agent Danver's. We need to keep pressing forward."

"Right. With me agent."

Alex didn't know who the junior agent was that had become her battle buddy and had simply called him agent during their encounters with Deathstroke's men. How a junior agent had been selected for this mission boggled Alex's mind but she would focus on that later. The junior agent opened the hatch and after a check to make sure it wasn't booby-trapped Dominus dropped down first. Alex went second and the junior agent brought up the rear.

"Here. Distribute these between you two."

Dominus handed Alex a small ammo box and Alex hurriedly divided it between herself and the junior agent. She nodded and Trick took point as they worked their way down the tunnel. The three of them walked down to the end of the tunnel and walked into a large, open underground room. Kara sat restrained in a chair, chin on her chest and looking much worse for wear. The kryptonite restraints glowed a sickly green and Alex saw Deathstroke appear from the shadows behind Kara. The lights flickered on and five large men with bats, chains and pipes strode out from the corners of the room. Deathstroke laughed and clapped his hands.

"And here we are at last. The great pretender Dominus and the ragtag group of misguided agents."

Alex strode forward, weapon raised and finger on the trigger but her assault rifle was wrenched out of her hands. All of her guns and several more from the junior agent and Dominus flew off their persons and Deathstroke laughed again. He held up a button and nodded to the far side of the room where their weapons attached themselves to a large metal crate. Alex recognized it as an experimental defensive weapon from the DEO's R&D department and wondered how Deathstroke had procured it.

"Neat gadget. Now, I propose we settle this the old-fashioned way. With our fists. Winner takes all and leaves alive."

"Sounds good to me."

Dominus strode forward, pulling out his katanas and Deathstroke pulled out his sword. Alex eyed the large men walking towards her and a grim expression set on her face.

"All right agent, I hope you know how to defend yourself because this is going to hurt."

Agent Collins and Ramirez dropped down from the shadows in the ceiling and stabbed two of the five mercenaries. Alex smiled and charged forward. Suddenly the odds were in her favor.

* * *

The fight ended in dramatic, movie-like fashion as the combined assault of four DEO agents overwhelmed the three remaining mercenaries and they were subdued in painful fashion. A DEO strike team burst into the room a moment later and all eyes turned to the perfect melee between Dominus and Deathstroke. Neither man could gain the edge in the next few moments and Alex shot Deathstroke three times with electrical discharge rounds. The beast of a man bellowed but couldn't hold out against the thousands of volts of electricity coursing through his body. He fell to his knees and Dominus knocked him out with three quick punches to the head.

"Restrain him and strip him down to his underclothes."

Alex ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of Kara. She took off the kryptonite restraints first, followed by the secondary metal restraints and caught Kara when she fell forward. Her sister felt small and frail in her arms but Alex knew that Kara would be okay given enough time.

"Alex?"

"Yeah baby sister. I'm here. It's me."

"Soooo tired. Hurts."

Alex laughed through her tears and stroked Kara's hair. Dominus knelt down next to Kara, stroked her back a few times and left to coordinate the cleanup effort. Alex knew that Trick wanted to drop his Dominus persona but he had a reputation to uphold and the less people knew about him the safer he and Kara would be. Alex stood up and helped Kara to her feet. Her younger sister's knees gave out and Alex caught her.

"Allow me ma'am."

A large agent stepped closer and held out his arms. Alex didn't know this particular agent too well but he had taken off his helmet and lower face mask. He met Alex's gaze unflinchingly and grudgingly Alex allowed the man to pick Kara up. She stayed glued to his side as they walked out of the chamber, to the wharf above and to a waiting helicopter. As soon as the pilot saw Alex, he started up the helicopter and the on board medical team secured Kara to a backboard. Dominus appeared and climbed into the helicopter after Alex.

"Hang on Kara. Just hang on."

* * *

Alex and Trick stood outside the medical bay as Dr. Lewis and her team hurried about and operated on Kara. Deathstroke had taken great effort to understand just how far he could injure Kara and how fast she would heal in ratio to how much kryptonite she was exposed to. Kara had suffered through many broken bones, deep lacerations and her body had been covered in bruises. Dr. Lewis had told an anxious Hank, Alex and Trick that Kara would make a full recovery but it would take time.

"Ma'am. Excuse me ma'am."

Alex turned to see the same junior agent that had called Alex back from the armory standing next to her again. The agent twitched at Alex's demanding glare but managed to relay that Director Henshaw wanted to see her in interrogation room one. Alex nodded and Trick said he would watch over Kara until Alex returned. Alex stalked down the hallway to the interrogation room and burst inside. She saw Hank sitting across from a pissed but also frightened agent. Alex recognized this agent as the one that had been on his personal cellphone before the rescue mission had gotten underway.

"Agent Danver's, I would like you to meet former Agent Sterling. Agent Sterling has been caught relaying mission critical information to Deathstroke, real-time locations of you and Supergirl, and supplying Deathstroke with kryptonite from our reserves."

"Why you little..!"

Alex exploded forward and threw Sterling out of his seat. Sterling hit the back wall and Alex knocked his head back against the wall with a vicious punch. She doubled him over with a knee to the groin and chopped him on the back of the neck when Sterling doubled over. Sterling crashed face first onto the metal interrogation table and Hank held up a hand.

"That's enough Agent Danver's. I believe you got in enough shots for now."

"He deserves more. You lying, conniving bastard! How could you?"

Sterling spat a glob of blood onto the floor and gingerly sat back down in the chair. He glared up at Alex and sneered.

"It was all too easy. Your precious Supergirl is a menace and she chose to save some stupid elderly couple from a car crash rather than save my wife and child from drowning."

"Are you referring to the time a few months ago when one of the two bridges in and out of National City collapsed?"

"Exactly. The old farts were way past their prime and wouldn't live longer than a few years. My wife and child had the rest of their lives to live but Supergirl chose not to save them."

Alex stopped to consider Sterling's words and he had a point. Back when Astra and Non had first attacked National City, their rampages weakened National City's physical infrastructure and rebuilding efforts were scheduled all around the city. The bridge in question collapsed suddenly a few months ago and Kara had worked as hard as she could to save everyone. Despite all of her strength, quick reflexes and speed Kara hadn't been able to save everyone and the ensuing drama had almost mentally crippled Kara.

"Supergirl did all she could to save everyone."

"Yeah, well not everyone. When word had gotten around in the underground that Deathstroke was coming for that over-hyped Dominus bloke I saw my chance. I had already been secretly taking small amounts of kryptonite out of the storage rooms and presented them to Deathstroke's men. All I had to do was relay information when asked and my revenge would happen."

"As well as being paid a hefty amount of money."

Sterling shrugged but didn't say a word and Alex left. She knew what would happen to Sterling and she could almost understand why the man had done what he did. Family was everything to Alex and she knew that there was no length she wouldn't go to if Kara needed her help. She walked back to the medical bay and quietly walked into the room when Dr. Lewis waved her in.

"Kara is fine and the sun lamps will help speed up her recovery."

"Thanks Dr. Lewis."

Dr. Lewis squeezed Alex's arm and Alex pulled up a chair by Kara's bedside. Trick sat on the other side of her bed and held her hand underneath the sun lamps. Kara's eyes fluttered open and she grinned weakly at Alex. Alex took her sister's other hand and smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy. I was just telling Trick that I'll be up and flying again in two minutes. I just need another five minutes though."

Alex laughed and Trick smiled.

"There is no need to push yourself too hard Kara. You just focus on getting better."

"Thanks for coming to get me Alex. I'm sorry that the last words I said to you were so hurtful. You're my sister and I love you, you know?"

Alex's laugh warbled out of her throat due to the tears but she nodded and gently squeezed Kara's hand. Kara had fallen back asleep and Alex was glad because she didn't know what to say to Kara's kind apology. Leave it to her sister to leave the great Alex Danver's speechless and feeling that all was right in the world again.

* * *

 **A/N 3: Yeah so… that just happened. Just need to wrap a few more loose ends. If you have a comment or concern feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Ja ne.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Final chapter.**

* * *

A few weeks after her capture and subsequent rescue, Kara Danvers stepped out of Trick's supped up Mustang (Shelby GT350R) and fixed her sunglasses. Trick leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed and had a slightly bemused expression on his face. Kara knew his expression masked his nerves as her boyfriend was nervous to meet her mother and to put down roots (so to speak). She walked over to him and tugged on his hands. When he dropped his arms, she swung their joined hands and smiled up at him.

"Have I told you that I am really really really happy that you allowed us to go on 'vacation' here at Midvale?"

"Only about one hundred times since I suggested it last week."

Trick's dry tone made Kara giggle and she stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. She felt his hesitancy and pulled back, still grinning. Trick shook his head and nodded to where Kara knew the front door of her family home would be.

"I think your mother is getting inpatient as she is standing in the doorway."

"Hi Eliza!"

With a burst of superspeed Kara left Trick and hugged her earth-mother. The screen door hit Kara's back, but she ignored this and felt her earth-mother hug her back just as tightly. The familiar comfort of coming home, her earth-mother's familiar scent of sunflowers and Eliza's county famous lasagna all washed over Kara. The two women let go of each other after a long moment and Kara turned around to look back at her boyfriend with her arm wrapped around her earth-mother's shoulders. Trick had leaned back against his car again and directed a gentle smile at the mother-daughter reunion.

"Eliza Danvers I would like you to meet my boyfriend Trick Wells. Trick, this is Eliza."

Trick ambled over and held out his hand for Eliza to shake. Eliza ignored this and pulled Trick down for a tight hug. A startled expression spread across his face, Kara giggled and Trick hugged Eliza back hesitantly.

"Any man who saves one of my daughters gets a hug from me young man and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Kara and Alex both told me what happened and I expect your recounting of the events as well. And here's a second hug for being the first boyfriend that Kara has ever brought home."

"Eliza!"

"No thanks necessary for saving Kara there Eliza as there simply wasn't another course of action for me. Kara is special to me and has pulled me back from the brink many times since we first met."

Eliza let Trick go and Kara squirmed about to stand in the middle of them. The wide, happy smile on her face could have lit up the night and Eliza led them further into the house and into the kitchen. Just as she had predicted, two large pans filled with lasagna rested on top of the stove and two pitchers of iced tea were on the table. A bowl of salad and three loaves of warm bread finished dinner and Kara's mouth watered. Eliza swatted her arm and Kara looked at her earth-mother.

"Since you almost gave me yet _another_ heart attack the punishment is that you will eat one full bowl of salad."

"Nooooo! Eliza!"

Kara turned to Eliza, grabbed her hands and pouted with her patented puppy-dog eyes. Eliza didn't budge and raised an eyebrow in a clear challenge.

"With dressing at least?"

"I will add your salad dressing young lady."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment! Trick help me!"

Kara turned to her boyfriend and beseeched him with spoken word and her eyes to help her. Trick laughed, a grin on his face and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He shook his head and held up his hands.

"I have your mother's gratitude and at least for tonight I am in her good graces. Please don't ask me to jeopardize my standings with her so soon Kara."

"Fine, but I do this under protest and there will be _severe_ consequences for the both of you!"

Kara sat down with a huff and crossed her arms. This time both Trick and Eliza laughed, and Trick helped Eliza put the rest of the food on the table. The delicious smells of the home-cooked food broke down Kara's childish attitude and cracked her resolve. She eagerly loaded up her plate with bread and lasagna but stilled when Eliza placed a bowl of salad in front of her while taking away her loaded plate. Kara's mouth twitched in annoyance and she scrunched up her nose. A flash alerted her to a photo being taken and she looked up to see Trick taking pictures with his cellphone.

"Triiiiiiiiick! Reeaaaaally?"

"This momentous occasion has to be documented little one."

Eliza laughed and clapped her hands. Kara grumbled, speared some salad with her fork and took her first bite. A grimace crossed her face, Trick took some more pictures and then a mischievous twinkle lit Kara's eye. In a restrained blur of movement Kara's salad disappeared chunk by chunk from her bowl and Kara drained an entire glass of iced tea when she finished. Then she drained a second glass and burped softly.

"Ugh, gross! Can I _please_ have my plate back now?"

Eliza stared at Kara with narrowed eyes for a moment but nodded and handed Kara's dinner plate back to her. Trick shook his head and finished fixing up his own dinner plate.

"Are you feeling back to one hundred percent Kara? I know that Alex and the DEO medical staff let you come here so you must be far along on the road to recovery but I'm still worried. The reports were detailed, and your list of injuries were horrifically extensive."

"Oh, I'm fine. Alex made me spend half a day under the sun-lamps and I wasn't allowed to go out on DEO missions for three whole days after that."

"Good. Alexandra has always taken good care of you without too much prodding from me."

"Eliza…"

Kara warned her earth-mother with a look over to Trick and Eliza nodded with a heavy sigh. She turned her gaze onto Trick and he tilted his head to the side.

"Trick, Kara here tells me that you are what the DEO and some politicians refer to as 'meta-human'. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is."

"The reports give an overall analysis and scope of your 'powers' but don't go into too much detail. I was hoping you could help me fill in the blanks."

Kara watched with baited breath as her earth-mother's interrogation of her boyfriend began and she finished her second dinner plate out of nervousness. Kara knew that Trick could hold his own against any type of interrogation, but she also knew that he wanted to put his best foot forward with Eliza. The entire car ride to Midvale Kara had told Trick everything and anything she could about her family life with the Danvers. Like the true analyst and tactician that he was, Trick filed away every detail and story that he could. Kara had laughed and told him that visiting her earth-mother wasn't a 'mission' and there was no 'objective'.

"With all of the NDA's and security clearances I don't know if I can answer your questions completely Mrs. Danvers."

"Eliza, please call me Eliza. Yes, I was afraid that with my consultant status that I would be cut out of most DEO matters. My daughters being the exception."

Kara could literally feel the tension leave both the room and Trick at Eliza's response and dinner talk moved to other lighter topics.

* * *

Kara and Eliza sat on the front porch swing after dinner with Kara cuddled into Eliza's side and both women sipped on some wine. Trick 'worked' on his Mustang (a pretense to give the two women mother-daughter bonding time) out front in the driveway underneath the sunset and Kara sighed happily. Eliza laughed and ran her free hand through Kara's wavy tresses.

"You're happy. Really happy."

"I am. I seem to be finding a balance between my responsibilities as Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Then there's all the friendships and relationships that I have. Alex, Cat Grant, Lucy, Thea and now… Trick."

"Yes, now Trick."

Kara blushed and groaned in defeat. She felt ridiculously happy and content. Two feelings that she hadn't felt quite as fully as she did now and the dark emotions from her captivity by Deathstroke didn't overwhelm her as much as they used to. Alex, Lucy, Cat Grant, Thea and Trick made sure of that and Kara talked to a DEO vetted therapist at least once a week. Granted it had only been a month since her captivity and Kara knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet, so to speak.

"I read and watch about your exploits every day. Supergirl is rather well loved by National City and you do a remarkable job in your 'responsibilities'. At least the DEO has started to take you seriously and they provide some help."

"Eliza…come on…"

"Okay okay sweetheart. How about you tell me what draws you so closely to your new beau hmm?"

Kara was glad Trick was far enough away not to see her blush and not overhear this conversation.

"He's strong. So strong. I mean not just physically as I am stronger than he is, but he's been through _so much_ and he doesn't give up. Like ever."

"Alex did say that you were dating a 'bad boy' this time around and something tells me that statement holds more truth to it than you're allowed to admit."

"Um, I plead the fifth? No comment?"

Eliza kissed the top of Kara's head and Kara relaxed again with another sigh. The NDA's and privacy of the DEO and all it entails was both a blessing and a curse. This time around it was most definitely a blessing as Kara didn't have to babble in an attempt to convince Eliza that Trick's checkered past wouldn't negatively influence her.

"Not to mention that he is quite the looker."

"Eliza!"

"He definitely has the physical build of a military man and that innate efficiency of movement too. Please do not make me a grandmother this early into your relationship okay sweetheart? And while you are here at my house you two will be sleeping in separate beds. No hanky panky on my watch."

" _Eliza_!"

Kara felt like her blush would never recede and Trick looked up as Kara's last screech must have been loud enough for him to hear. She quickly waved him away and to show him that she was fine, but Eliza's laughter certainly didn't help.

"H-he cares about me too. He makes sure I get a good amount of sleep, he cooks for me and he makes sure that I don't solar flare. He's also a wonderful listener and I talk a lot about…well, everything. He never complains though and is always smiling when I babble."

"A real gentleman hmm?"

Kara looked out across the porch towards Trick and smiled the soft, gentle smile of a woman that truly liked what she saw. Maybe not quite love yet but there were deep feelings involved in her gaze and smile.

"One of the best."

* * *

 **A/N 2: As always, if you have any questions, comments or concerns leave them in a review or PM me. -Kaden**


End file.
